


Scorched Earth

by Ethren



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant - Avatar the Last Airbender, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: Sensu wanted nothing more than to defend his family against the tyranny of the Fire Nation. But no one could predict their cruelty and depravity. Captured, disarmed and dressed in Fire Nation uniforms, he and his battalion are forced onto the front lines to be slaughtered by their own comrades. Little does Sensu know, the son of the very man who made the decision, Kenji, took pity on him. After rescuing Sensu and saving him from his fate, they begin their journey across a war torn land while being tracked by Fire Nation bounty hunters. Meanwhile, Sensu's father, a wounded veteran, has rejoined the Earth Kingdom Army in a desperate attempt to find his son, and bring him home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. When the Fire Nation Came

****

**(Please don't use the image above, it was created specifically for this story! Characters from left to right: Jia, Kenji, Sensu, Gansu)**

**8 Years Ago**

The forest was still that morning, save for the soft gurgle of a nearby river. Slender beams of golden shivelight pierced through the canopy of trees, touching down on the small settlement of houses nested along the water’s edge. East Zai Ga Village was a quaint little place ten miles west of Gao Ling City. Its people were hardworking, honest and led simple lives. 

It was just how they liked it. ‘Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you,’ was the dogma of East Zai Ga. 

The dawn had only just begun, and the villagers and beasts of the outside forest were only just starting to wake.

But not Sensu. 

The moment light touched his face as it shone in the window, the young boy was poking his head up from his comfortable bed. His mouse brown hair was a rat’s nest on his head. A yawn poured from his mouth, a tiny fist rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Dad!” He said as he tumbled out of bed to pick his way across the room, floorboards creaking under his bare feet. In the bed opposite his own, his parents groaned, tossing over to face away from him. “Dad, come on, you promised!”

“What did you promise him..?” A woman groaned, voice laced exhaustion.

“Mm...to take him for his hunt at the first light of day..”

“You may have been too specific, love. Now you owe him, Gansu.”

A chuckle rumbled inside Gansu’s chest as the man rolled out of bed. Sharp, hazel eyes searched his young son. “I don’t know,” he said, large arms folding over his chest. “Eight years old..? Seems a little young to me.”

Sensu giggled. “I’m  _ nine, _ ” he smiled, and his fingers wrapped into his father’s shirt to tug. “Come on, you promised, you promised!”

Gansu relented with a helpless sigh. “That I did. Well? What are you waiting for? Get dressed, it’s chilly out.”

Sensu beamed and rushed away from his father. He’d been waiting for this day his whole life. His first hunt! He wolfed down his eggs and berries so fast he could scarcely taste them, and was in the midst of shoving on his boots when his mother's voice stilled him in his tracks. "Are you sure you're able to do this, Gansu...?" 

Sensu paused and glanced outside the window. Gansu sat on a small wooden chair outside their door, grimacing as he rubbed his leg. Bandages wrapped up his leg, disappearing underneath the fabric of his trousers. “It’s only been a week...I know Sensu is happy you’re home, but perhaps you should wait a little while longer..” In her arms, a small baby tossed and turned with a sleepy whine. 

“I can’t be bedridden forever, Sela,” Gansu murmured. “The world won’t wait for me to heal. Nor is it fair to Sensu.”

Sela sighed. “I knew you’d say that,” she said. “Just...promise me that you’ll be careful.”

Gansu pressed forward to kiss his wife. “I promise,” he assured. “We’re going to the grove... it’s not that far.”

“All right... Sensu! Sweetheart, are you ready?”

“I’m ready!” Sensu tumbled out of the house. His brown tunic was fastened by a faded green sash, embroidered with the seal of the Earth Kingdom. 

A smile touched Sela’s lips. She crossed over to her eldest son, navigating the baby into her arms to be propped up on her hip as she knelt down beside Sensu. “Make sure you’re a big help to your father,” she said, fingers brushing back the boy’s hair. “Do you have your waterskin?”

“Yes.”

“Your rations, in case you get lost?”

“I have them-”

“Do you have-”

“Sela.” Gansu’s heavy hand touched down on her shoulder. “You’re doting.” He swept down next to her, holding something in his grasp. It was wrapped in tawny linen. “I have something for you.”

Sensu’s eyes widened. Pooled with every shade of the forest, and rimmed with a dark green, they searched his father’s face with youthful anticipation. “A present?”

“That’s right. This belonged to me when I went on  _ my  _ first hunt.” Gansu pulled back the linens, and his son let out a gasp. 

A small bow rested delicately in Gansu’s large, calloused hands. Carved from sandalwood, the russet edges of the bow were engraved with golden edges. “Test the torque,” Gansu offered as his son gingerly lifted it up. “Pull it back to your ear.”

Sensu bit down on his tongue and pulled the string back. His arm shook and his fingers ached but he held the string back to his ear until Gansu clicked his tongue. “Okay. Now slowly release it back.”

Sensu drew the string back to rest and beamed at his father. “It’s perfect! I love it, thank you!” He lunged at his father, arms coiling around his neck in a hug. Gansu stiffened. He was a compassionate man, if not a very affectionate one. He glanced over towards his wife who stifled a laugh with her hand before she pushed up to her feet. 

“Well,” she said. “I believe you two have somewhere you need to be, yes?”

“That’s right,” Gansu grunted, untangling his son’s limbs from his neck. “Sensu - find your cloak. We leave for the grove.”

The forest stood tall as they reached towards the golden rays of dawn. Lulls of birds sang in the branches and the earth was damp and thick with the smell of petrichor. Branches and twigs snapped beneath their boots as they pushed further from the town into the heart of the woods. “Hunting,” Gansu said, “Is a means to survive. But we must always respect the animal we strike down. Every part of them must be used.”

“Even the  _ brains _ ?”

“Even the brains.” Gansu watched as a fox antelope grazed amidst the trees, bearing the rust-red colour of a fox and white underbelly, and the head and horns of an antelope. "The brains can be used for tanning hides, which we then use for our clothing. The hooves can be boiled into the glue that fastens the shingles to our roof, and the antlers can be crafted into tools to build them. Even the bones can be cracked open for the marrow inside. When you’re a hunter, it’s your obligation to respect your kill..otherwise... you’re no worse than a murderer.”

“Like the Fire Nation?”

Gansu’s limping steps came to a pause. He grimaced, a hand lowering down to his hip on impulse. “Yes. Like the Fire Nation. Now quiet...we’re nearly there.”

They crossed over a trickling stream as they followed the thin deer path that carved through the forest. Trees flanked them on either side, so thick that Sensu could scarcely see past them. 

Pushing by foliage that had grown over the path, they emerged into a grove. Ferns reached up to their knees, and a ring of large trees surrounded a clearing rich with tracks from animals. "Sensu," Gansu called out. He nodded towards one of the trees, where a rope ladder crawled up the side to a thick, low hanging branch. "Up you go."

After helping his son up into the tree, Gansu followed. He ignored the screaming protests in his leg as he pulled himself up onto the branch where Sensu sat, legs swinging. “Is this where we’re going to wait?” He asked, and Gansu nodded. 

“That’s right. When hunting, you have to be completely silent, and patient. It could take hours for them to show, but when they do, you must be ready.”

Patient. The very mention of the world had Sensu’s face falling. “Oh.”

Gansu smirked. "Patience," he said as he wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him into his side. "Strengthens the spirit and restrains the hand. It's a virtue all men should know."

“It's not fun.”

“The important things in life often aren’t.” 

The hours ticked away as the sun slowly rose up into the sky. A child as he was, Sensu was restless beside his father, legs kicking and shuffling about. It was in stark contrast to his father, who stood so still he might have become a statue. 

Sensu drew his fingers along the feathered shaft of his arrow. “Did you use a bow when you were in the army?”

“I did. I was a scout.”

“I want to join the army.” Sensu failed to notice the scathing look his father sent him. “The village north of us... it was burned. And Shilo... he lost his arm. I hate them. I hate them so much, I want to-”

“Sensu.”

The severity of his father’s voice had Sensu’s eyes lifting to meet his father’s. “Hate’s caused a lot of problems,” Gansu murmured. “But never has it solved one. I joined the Army... hoping to make a difference. To make my mark on the world...it was only when I was laying on that field, dying that I regretted joining. I wanted nothing more than to just come home... to see you. Your mother. The glory is not worth it, Sensu.”

“But it’s not for glory!” Sensu insisted. “I want to protect mom, and Lee and you!”

Gansu’s fingers tousled his son’s hair. “Protect them by being there, and providing for them. You don’t need blood on your hands to be a man.”

The snap of a twig had the pair looking up into the grove. The silence that followed was broken by a fox antelope pushing through the foliate. Its ear twitched forward, horns glittering in the morning light as it glanced about before proceeding further into the grove. “ _ Sensu _ !” Gansu whispered. “Line up your shot.”

Sensu had become paralyzed as he stared down at the animal. It was gorgeous. The flaming crimson of its soft fur caught the light of the sun, and its tail flicked back and forth as it grazed, utterly unaware of the danger above. 

“Sensu!” Gansu prodded, his voice a low hiss. “Do it, now, before it catches our scent!”

Sensu could feel a lump forming in his throat. He lifted the bow and brought the string back to the edge of his jaw, arrow nocked in place. He leveled it down at the deer, the arrow pointed right at its side, where his father said the heart was. 

“Good,” Gansu whispered. “Now shoot!”

“I can’t.” Tears suddenly spilled down the boy’s cheeks as he relaxed the string of the bow. “I can’t fire, I....” his words dissolved into whimpers. 

Gansu’s eyes widened. “...Sensu,” he murmured as he scooted closer to his son. “Sensu, it’s all right,” he assured. “We don’t have to. Perhaps you weren’t ready for this. I’ll get it, and next time we can try again-”

The fox antelope suddenly lifted up its head from its grazing. Its ears were pricked forward and it bounded through the forest and out of sight. “Damn,” Gansu growled. He rubbed his face. “We’ll have to track it down.”

“I’m sorry.” Sensu’s eyes were rimmed with red and his knees were pulled into his chest. “I don’t know why I couldn’t...”

“Sensu.” Gansu took his son’s hands in his. His gaze searched Sensu’s face. “It’s all right. To take a life, even an animal’s...it’s not something for the faint of heart. It’s okay to wait, and take your time.” He helped Sensu lock his bow into place across his shoulder. “I’m not angry with you.” 

Sensu rubbed his eye. “Promise?” 

“Promise. Now why don’t we-” Gansu went still. 

“Dad?”

Gansu pushed up on the branch and placed his palm on the tree as he sniffed the wind. “...I smell smoke.” Sensu watched the color suddenly drain from his father’s face. “..oh no.”

He swiveled around. In the distance, over the tops of trees, a great column of smoke lifted up into the air. “No...  _ no!”  _

Sensu was swept off his feet as Gansu grabbed him, repelling down the rope and grunting in pain as they hit the ground. “Dad, what’s wrong?!”

“We have to get home, now!”

Smoke filled the forest. As they raced towards the fire that raged beyond the treeline, animals charged past them in a panic in a desperate attempt to flee the danger. “Sela!” Gansu cried out as he shoved through branches and trees, ignoring the way they lashed at his face and cut through skin, Sensu in his arms. 

They forced their way through the forest, and looked upon utter carnage. East Zai Ga Village was in flames. Every building was a roaring pillar of fire that sent pillars of smoke into the air. Corpses and dead livestock littered the pathways that wound between the homes while others floated in the river. The air was thick with smoke and the familiar smell of burning flesh. “Dad...” Sensu’s voice was faint. His face was white. “Where... where’s mom and Lee...? Why is our house on fire-”

Gansu’s hand covered Lee’s mouth and jerked them both behind a tree just as the sound of metal boots reached their ears. People were marching past through the forest, just behind them. Gansu spared a look, unable to keep his son from looking away. 

Sensu saw monsters. 

Men with faces painted onto helms like skulls, with demonic spines that lifted from their pauldrons, riding on horned beasts larger than any creature Sensu had ever seen. They trampled everything in their path, destroying and burning at leisure.

Sensu's legs shook with terror. His belly squirmed with the instinct to throw up, dread paralyzing him. "Move out!" One of the skull-faced soldiers shouted. "The next village is in twenty miles, and the General wants this forest burned to the ground by the end of the week!" 

They were still until the sound of their marching faded into the distance. "Sensu..." Gansu's voice wavered as he grabbed his son's face. "Sensu, are you all right?" "I'm..." He couldn't answer. His tongue was fastened in his mouth. "Mom." "I know. I know, we're going to find her now. Just take my hand!" Without another word, Gansu grabbed his son by the wrist and dragged him towards the burning village. 

_ “Sela!”  _ Gansu cried out, choking her name through the smog.  _ “Sela! Lee!”  _

Sensu stumbled after his father as he was dragged. Everywhere around him, his home burned. The market was nothing but rubble, a hand sticking out from underneath a destroyed building. The stables were lit aflame, the ostrich horses long since gone. Sensu’s foot caught on something that sent him crashing to the ground. 

“Sensu!” 

“Sorry, I-”

His voice lodged in his throat as he stared at what he’d tripped on. A person. Charred past the point of recognition. His stomach heaved at the threat of vomit before Gansu grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. “It’s okay... it’s all right,” he whispered. “We have to find your mother.”

Their house was in flames when they reached it. The vases in the windows that they’d painted only just that autumn exploded in the heat, glass flying and Gansu placed himself in front of his son, squinting in the face of the heat.  _ “Sela!”  _

_ “Gansu!”  _ Sela stumbled from the river. Her clothes were soaked, face stricken with tears and Lee was cradled against her chest, wrapped tight in a blanket. 

Gansu’s legs nearly gave out underneath him. “Sela...” He caught his wife as she all but collapsed into his arms with a sob. 

_ “It’s gone!”  _ She wept. “Everything... everything is gone.”

“What happened?!”

“The Fire Nation came while you two were gone... they demanded all of our food, all of our money... everything we had. They began to burn down the apothecary and Lan...” Her voice choked. “Lan tried to stop them. They killed him..a fight broke out and...” her eyes turned to their ruined home.

Gansu’s voice was strangled with anger. With  _ hate.  _ His gaze passed over the corpses that littered the village. Of friends. Of family. Passed over their home and garden that burned away slowly into ash. He reached over to take Lee from his wife. “We need to leave.”

“Leave?” Sela whispered. “Where? Where can we possibly go? They’re burning the forest to the ground.”

“Anywhere. Anywhere but here... we must push through, Sela. We have to survive...and find a place safe for our children.”

Sela knew he was right. She had to put herself together. For Lee. For Sensu. She took a deep breath and lowered down to rest her hands on the shoulders of her son. “Sensu,” she said. “Sensu, we have to go now.”

“Go.” Sensu’s eyes were glazed over. He looked to the carnage. “But...”

“It’s gone. It’s gone, Sensu...we need to go somewhere safe now. We’ll follow your father.” She took his hand, and led Sensu away from the snapping wood and roaring flames of their home. He spared it one more look. The death. The destruction. The mark of the Fire Nation.

It was a day he would never forget. 


	2. Recruitment

The hot sun had long since burned across the boy's cheeks as he stalked after his prey. The sand reflected its warm glow as he peered across the landscape of flat, dry ground. Nothing survived out there save for the cacti and nothing moved save for the tumbleweeds and dust devils that bounced across the broken stone. With the lower half of his face hidden by a dusty coloured scarf, the young man dipped down to the ground and passed his fingers across the faintest trail left in the light sand covering the ground. 

The trail was fresh. Maybe he  _ wasn’t  _ too late.

He pushed to his feet, bow relaxed in his grasp. The heat was unforgiving, carried through his clothes with the howling wind that buffeted his face with sand and dirt. He could taste it in his mouth, gritty and dusty and dry and his fingers ached with burns from the hot sun. 

Save for a couple snakes, lizards and the rotting carcass of a sandshark, the boy had found nothing to take home... until that jackalope. With an unfortunate gust of wind, it had smelled him and taken off into the desert. But he wasn’t going home until he had meat to share. 

_ Especially on a day like today.  _

A cloud passed over the sun, casting shadows across the ground. It was in those shadows that he finally saw it. The jackalope's nose twitched as it investigated the fiery red blooms of a cactus, ears twisting this way and that to pick up the slightest hint of sound. 

The boy drew an arrow back. The burn of muscles pulling back the bowstring was a long since familiar sensation, and the side of his thumb pressed into the edge of his jaw. He focused. His breath was held locked tight in his chest, and his entire body was still.

The arrow fired.

It shot through the air, struck the hare clean through the skull and it crumpled to the ground dead in seconds. He let loose a breath of relief as he shoved to his feet. “Sorry,” he muttered as he grabbed it by the ears. “But there’s no way I’m getting Lee oats on a day like today.”

Pingyuan Village, commonly known as the Plains Village, was a decrepit little town nested between a range of mountains and the Si Wong Desert. With little more than dry grass and unrelenting tough ground, it was a town that brewed even tougher people. A small gathering of poorly built little wooden houses with several market stalls surrounded a watchtower that looked as though it might be blown over with the first fierce wind. 

Dogs snarled at him from alleys. Clothes hung from lines across buildings and at their corners, men and women sat with pewter cups in hand, waiting for coins to be tossed in while others coughed, faces sunken in from the heat. 

It was a miserable, bitter town. No one ever lived in Pingyuan Village because they wanted to. It was a sanctuary for those who’ve fled homes that burned to the ground, or from cities that no longer deemed them fit for society. 

Regardless, it was home. And they made the best of it.

He could feel the heat of blood against his back as it soaked through the bag he’d placed his kill in. Navigating through the little town, he approached the stall window of the general trader and knocked his knuckles on the sill. 

“Sensu!” The man greeted as he approached and leaned out the stall window. “What can I do for you, boy?”

"Morning, Mihang," Sensu greeted as he pulled down the wrap from his face. "I was hoping I could trade a jackalope for something." 

"Ah," Mihang said. "I imagine this is for your brother?" 

Sensu nodded. “That’s right. Didn’t want to get him another bag of oats for his birthday. Do you have something he might like?”

Mihang snorted. “Boy seems to enjoy eggs well enough. He lobbed one at my ostrich horse, made the poor girl buck and run!”

Sensu sighed. “I know. I’m sorry, we talked to him about it.”

Mihang waved his hand. “No worries. Hard enough for kids around here to find something to do...I think I might have something he’d like.”

Mihang left, and when he remerged, he held something in his hands, covered in a white cloth. “Won it in a lucky hand of cards when I visited the Misty Palms Oasis. You can have it for a trade of meat.”

Sensu pulled back the linen. A wooden soldier was carefully painted with hues of green and gold, wearing the Earth Kingdom Army uniform. He stood in salute, eyes focused and ready for battle. Sensu smiled. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Lee will love it.”

“Thought he might. Let me have half that rabbit, and give your brother the other half.”

“Only half? Are you sure?”

Mihang shook his head. “Your father’s the only reason this place is still up and running. If he hadn’t helped me rebuild the shop after that twister, I’d have been done for. Consider it my thanks.”

Sensu pocketed the soldier. “Thank you,” he said. “It’s appreciated.” 

With the toy soldier tucked into his pocket and half a rabbit, Sensu navigated his way to the center of town. Normally, the watchtower’s wooden beams creaking in the wind was the only sound to be heard above the laughter of a couple drunks playing cards inside the local tavern or maybe the barking of dogs. But today, Sensu’s head turned as a voice called out into the street. 

“-need every able bodied warrior in the war efforts! We will not win this fight without the sacrifice of our brave men and women!”

A crowd gathered at the base of the watchtower. Sensu almost walked past. Like his father always said, keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you. But curiosity halted his steps. Surely there was no harm in just looking. With a breath pouring from between his lips, Sensu pushed his way through the small crowd of people to get a look at what all the fuss was about.

Three earth kingdom soldiers stood beneath the tower. Strong. Tall. Certainly well fed. The soldier's uniforms glittered in the hot sun with hands behind their backs, their leader at the front. “The decision to protect your home, and your families,” the man called out. “Is one of the most important choices a man will ever make in his life. We face an evil greater than any other, for to see the Fire Nation’s flames is to see the abyss itself!”

Sensu flinched. Yes. He’d seen those flames. To call it hell was an accurate comparison. 

“They will not stop until they’ve conquered everything we know, everything we love! Homes burned to the ground! Families torn apart! We need brave men and women like yourselves to take the fight to them! Will you join us?!”

There was no response. The eyes of the people were turned to the ground. Some in fear. Some in disinterest. The soldier’s lip curled back. “So be it,” he murmured. He clicked his tongue, and an ostrich horse was summoned to his call. He swung his legs over the saddle. “We have a camp a mile westward. If any of you are to change your mind... we will leave at the next dawn.”

The soldiers moved off, pushing through the crowd towards the village’s exit.

“Can’t believe those morons actually looked  _ here  _ for meat bags to serve in their war,” a man muttered. “Don’t they know we’ve lost enough.”

“My husband joined the army,” a woman said. “He was killed..I wasn’t even able to have his remains.”

“Aye. They don’t care about their soldiers. To hell with them.”

“How else are we to win the war then?” Sensu dared to ask with a frown as he regarded the older villagers. “If not with soldiers, then what?”

The man snorted. “Have you seen fire nation soldiers, boy? Have you seen their machines?”

Sensu nodded. “I have.”

“Then you know it’s a fool’s errand to go up against them. Maybe we’ll win. Maybe we won’t. But if we do, I promise ye there won’t be anything left of the Earth Kingdom to protect. No one wins in war.”

Sensu grit his teeth. “And if we lose?”

“Then we adapt. As we’ve always done.”

Sensu clutched his bag tighter. “I don’t think my family would be very good at just rolling over and accepting Fire Nation rule,” he muttered, before turning on his heel. 

Earth Kingdom soldiers in Pingyuan. They must be desperate. No one ever came to Pingyuan, not unless there was something they were running from, or had nowhere else to go. It certainly wasn’t the kind of place that bred heroes that could win a war. 

Maybe they were right. Maybe it was better to just accept what came to them. After all... his father was injured. His mother was tired. And Lee was still a child. They needed him there.

Then why did his stomach churn at the thought of doing nothing. Of simply standing aside, while the rest of the world burned. 

He was welcomed home by a serenade of farm animals. Wooly pigs, pickens, moo-sows. They bayed and snorted at him from their pens that flanked the road leading to their farm. It was tucked away a mile from the village within a ring of large natural stone formations, several spires of rock jutting out from the ground casting shade on their rickety little home. 

His mother worked among the pickens, spreading feed for them on the ground as they nipped it up into their beaks. At the sight of her son, she straightened and gave a wave. “Welcome home, Sensu. You had your dad worried. Where were you?”

“Sorry,” Sensu apologized, stepping over the fence to kiss his mother’s cheek. “I was getting something for Lee.”

“Oh, were you? He’s been very excited.”

Sensu took the bag from his mother to finish her work. He stared hard at the ground and her fingers brushed his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?”

“There were Earth Kingdom soldiers in town, today.”

She withdrew her hand. “What did they want?”

Sensu rolled his shoulder. “They were looking for recruits,” he said. 

“Did they... did they press for a draft?”

The boy shook his head. “No. They said for anyone who wants to join to meet them at their camp before they leave.”

Sela’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Thank the spirits...I don’t know what I’d do if they’d scooped you up to whisk you away to some war.” 

Sensu grimaced. “Right,” he murmured. “I’ll feed the rest of the animals.”

His mother hugged him tight. “Thank you. I don’t know what we’d do without you, Sensu. But don’t take too long. If you make your brother wait a moment longer, he might explode.”

“I’m sure he’ll explode either way,” Sensu smiled. “Where’s dad?”

She nodded back towards the house. The last tornado had nearly blown the roof from their home, and he knelt down slamming down his hammer. “Try to convince him to come down,” she sighed. “He’s going to work himself to death.”

“I will. Let me feed these animals first. Can you put the rabbit inside?” He handed the bag off and turned his attention to the animals. It was immediately apparent how affectionate he was with them. He merely had to step over the fence before the hybrid pigs swarmed him, biting at his clothes for attention and pawing at his legs. 

“Calm down, calm down,” Sensu soothed. “I’ll get to everyone.” He poured corn and soybeans into the troughs lined up against the pen, and the animals snorted at him with appreciation as they shoved their pig faces into the food. 

The snap of straw behind him caught Sensu’s attention. The edge of his lip lifted and he watched the animals for a moment longer - before dodging to the side as a cloaked assailant sailed past him and splattered into the mud. 

_ “Sensu!”  _ The boy cried indignantly as he lifted his face out of the mud. It dripped off his nose and from the ends of his hair. “Come on, there’s no way you heard me!”

“You were as loud as a elephant bear!” Sensu laughed, dipping down to swipe off the mud on Lee’s nose with his thumb. “Can’t catch  _ me  _ off guard.” 

Lee smiled, that buck toothed grin that Sensu loved so much, and roped his arms around his brother’s neck. “You’ll never let me win, will you?”

“Never.” Sensu hugged his brother back and pushed to his feet. “I bought you something in town.”

Lee’s eyes widened. He hopped on his heels, dark hair bouncing. “What did you get me!”

Sensu waggled his finger. “Not until after dinner.”

_ “Sensu.”  _

“Nope! And don’t even try giving me those puppy eyes, you know I’m immune.” Sensu tossed Lee a pail of food. “Come on. Once we get these animals fed, we can go inside and eat.”

“Fine,” Lee lamented with a sigh. He dipped his hand into the bucket and spread the feed out. Pickens squawked and gathered at his feet. “Did you see the soldiers in the town square?”

Sensu nodded. “I saw them.”

“If I was older, I’d join them!” Lee picked up a rake leaned against the fence and brandished it out in front of him. “If those fire nation soldiers come back, I’ll take them all out!” He swung it left, swung it right - then slipped on mud and nearly toppled over before Sensu grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. 

“Right,” he grinned. “Because you’re  _ so  _ fierce.”

“I will be!” Lee insisted. “Once I’m big. Are you going to join them?” 

Sensu paused in his work. He stared at his hands, a frown touching his lips. “...I-”

“No. Sensu knows he has work here that needs to be done.” Gansu limped forward, his eyes hard and his heavy hand fell onto Sensu’s back. “That’s enough. I’ll finish it here, why don’t you spend the day with your brother.”

“Dad...are you sure?”

Gansu nodded. “Go on.”

Lee’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean I get to open my present now?”

“Not yet,” Sensu smiled. “I already told you, at dinner. But why don’t we go and take Nimh for a ride, first? Then we can open your present at the table.”

Lee sighed. “Okay, okay...but I get to ride her first!”

The sun had dipped behind the mountains by the time they finally came back inside. Covered in mud and laughing, Sensu had his little brother up on his shoulders and Lee’s legs swung idly. “That was funny!” Lee giggled. “I’ve never seen Nimh buck you like that.”

“Only because a jackalope startled her.”

“Or maybe you’re just not a good rider!”

“Well let’s see how good of a rider  _ you  _ are!” Sensu bucked about, trying to knock Lee off while keeping his legs fastened secure against his chest. Lee laughed and clutched onto Sensu’s hair until Sela chuckled, sweeping out from behind the dinner table. 

“You’re  _ both  _ fantastic riders,” she soothed, lifting Lee up off of Sensu’s shoulders to lower him down. “Did you boys have a good day?”

“Yeah!” Lee said. “We rode Nimh all the way out to the gopher prairie! And we saw the geysers!”

“Don’t forget egging Huolin,” Sensu reminded.

Sela’s hands fell onto her hips. “You did  _ what?” _

“He was saying things about dad!” Lee said. “What else were we supposed to do?”

“Not  _ egg  _ him, you hog monkeys,” Sela scolded, her hand reaching out to swat the back of Sensu’s head and he ducked under her arm and pecked a kiss onto her cheek. 

“We’ll be good,” he smiled as he guided Lee towards the table. 

The smell of jackalope stew was overwhelming for his tastebuds. His mouth watered. Mihang had left them just enough for Lee to get his stew and as the boy lowered down, his eyes went wide. 

“Jackalope stew?” He whispered. “All for me?”

“All for you,” Sensu said with a smile as he lowered down. 

“Happy birthday, Lee,” Sela hugged her son around the shoulders as she sat down beside Gansu, who nodded at him. 

“Can I open my present  _ now?”  _

“All right, all right,” Sensu said, reaching into his satchel. “I picked it up in the marketplace...I think you’ll like it.” 

He passed the wrapped gift over to Lee who snatched it out of his hands like a greedy winged lemur, tiny fingers drawing back the linen. When he saw what was beneath, he gasped and his eyes went wide. “Sensu!” He said as he lifted up the toy soldier. Gansu tensed. “This is amazing! Thank you!”

Gansu reached over for some rice. “I thought,” he said. “That you were going to be getting your brother a book to practice his reading.”

Sensu’s shoulder rolled. He reached over for some food of his own. “I was. But you know Lee. His attention span is smaller than a rabberoo’s.”

“Hey!”

“Besides.” He pointed his chopsticks at his father idly. “He likes it. So what’s the harm?”

Gansu glowered and quietly ate his food. 

Sela cleared her throat and leaned towards Sensu. “Lee,” she says. “They say on your birthday, you should make a wish. Do you have one in mind?”

Lee thought about it for a long while. His small thumb trailed down the fine details of his toy soldier. The curve of his hat, the belt around his hip and the bracers on his forearms. “I want,” he said. “For us to beat the Fire Nation...and make sure they can’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

Sela sighed. “A wish we all share,” she said. “But perhaps something a little more realistic..”

“It can come true.”

The family looked towards Sensu who picked at his food with his chopsticks. “What do you mean?” Sela frowned.

Sensu lifted his green gaze. “I’m going to join the Earth Kingdom army.”

“No.” Gansu’s voice followed a long minute of shocked silence. His eyes bored into his son. “You’re not joining.”

“Were you in town today? No one even volunteered to go. Not a single person. Someone  _ has  _ to stand up to them.”

“Yes. I’m sure countless young men and women will die for our Kingdom. But it will not be you _. _ ”

“People are going to be dying even if they’re not in the army!” Sensu snapped. Sela flinched. “You think I don’t remember Zai Ga? I still  _ see them  _ when I sleep! Their faces. Their burns. My  _ friends.  _ What if they decide to come here next?!”

“They won’t.”

“You can’t promise that! How can we be safe if no one stands up to them?”

“Because you won’t make a difference.” Gansu said. “The moment you join the army, you’re just a sword among an arsenal. You might kill. You might be broken.” Gansu ripped up the end of his trouser pant leg. Burns wrapped their way along his leg, long since healed but always sore, always stiff. “But the moment your blade is dulled and you can no longer fight, you’re cast aside to the mud, thrown away like trash.” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“For what. For glory?”

“Gansu,” Sela begged. “Please...”

He ignored her. “Is that what this is, boy?! You’re tired of living a humble life and want to make a name for yourself? Want to be a hero?”

“No, I-”

“You want to be a faceless corpse on some battlefield?” 

“Dad, I just-”

“Choosing to go is foolish. I didn’t  _ have a choice.  _ I-”

_ “I’m not a coward like you.”  _ Sensu’s voice had risen to a shout. He’d pushed up from the table, shoulders heaving. “You never wanted to fight! They forced you. And when you got hurt, you just ran away! But I’m not like you. I  _ don’t run. _ ” 

Gansu’s eyes had narrowed to slits. “Get out.”

“Fine.” Sensu pushed from the table towards the door.

“Sensu,” his mother called out. “Sensu, please!” 

He didn’t answer his mother. He didn’t turn to face her. With angry red tears burning in his eyes, he slipped out the door and into the twilight.


	3. Into the Night

Three arrows shot in rapid fire, beheading the sunflowers that stood tall and swayed in the wind. In seconds, two arrows were pulled back to his ear and released, and with a flutter of his cloak he whirled about and took aim at a tree branch. Both arrows hit their mark, piercing through the wood and hung, caught in the branch. 

He was out there for hours. He fired and found his arrows a hundred times until his muscles ached and his arms screamed for a rest. He didn’t stop. 

Not until his frustration fled. How could his father tell him no. He served in the army. It was hypocritical. Did he not think Sensu was able to do it? Was it because he was small? He knew he was always of a lither frame than most boys his age. Shorter than even most women and thin, he never had the strong, lean build of his father. 

His father didn’t believe in him. It made his heart ache and frustration swell in his chest. With a snarl, he took up his bow and fired over a patch of sunflowers to strike a tree and heard a squeak of terror. 

Sensu’s eyes widened. He lowered his bow. “...Lee?”

Lee poked his head out from the sunflowers and watched his brother warily. “...sorry,” he murmured. “I like to watch you shoot.”

“No...it’s all right. Spirits, Lee, I almost shot you. Come over here.”

Lee collected the arrow from the tree and returned it to his brother. He wrung his wrists anxiously. “I thought I might find you out here... are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sensu pulled the arrow back to his chin and lined it up with three sunflowers lined up in a row. He sucked in a breath, stilled his chest and fired. The arrow disappeared after slicing off their heads in perfect succession.

“Are you sure..? Dad was-”

“Want to shoot my bow?”

Lee’s blinked. “You never let me touch your bow.”

“It’s your birthday, right? What’s the harm.” 

Without waiting for an answer, Sensu grabbed his brother’s wrist and pulled him close, cloak fluttering around him as he lowered beside the boy. “First let’s adjust the torque,” he murmured, taking the bow from him. “It’s way too powerful for you right now.”

“Says you!”

Sensu snorted. “All right. Give it a try, then.”

Lee took the massive bow in hand. He strained to pull back the bowstring, face turning red with effort and tongue sticking out before he gave up. With fallen shoulders, he handed it off to Sensu who laughed. “Torque,” he explained. “Is the strength of the bow’s drawback. It’s different for everyone.” He fiddled with the twisting tabs until it was just right, and handed it back. 

“Good. Now, hold it like this.” He took his brother’s hand and curled his small fingers around the shaft of the bow. “When you pull back the arrow, you bring it to-”

“My ears!”

“No. Your jaw. You want to hold it right against your skin, to keep it still and steady. Suck in your breath, hold your chest still and release.”

Lee followed the instructions. He pulled the arrow back. Let Sensu position his thumb against his cheek, the feathered shaft of the arrow tickling his skin. And after a moment of aiming, fired.

The arrow disappeared, sailing a hundred feet above their tree target. “That was...okay?”

“Don’t lie,” Lee whined. “It was terrible.”

“It was definitely terrible. But no one’s expected to be perfect their first time around. Try again.”

Lee bit his lip between his bucked teeth and drew another arrow. “It's all about placement," Sensu said. "Align your shoulders with your hips. Striaghten out your knees." He used his foot to align his broher's knobby, skinny little legs. "Pull it back to here..." rested Lee's thumb against his jaw. "Now focus. Keep both eyes open. Align the arrow with your target. Have it right in your sights. When you're ready... release."

Lee sucked in a breath. His sharp, hazel eyes stared down the arrow, he sucked in a breath and the arrow snapped away from his fingers. It cut through the air like a knife through butter, smacking into the edge of the tree. 

Lee beamed. “I did it!” He smiled. “Look!”

“You’re amazing,” Sensu laughed, pulling Lee into a hug. 

“Not as good as you,” Lee said. “I’ve seen you put an arrow through a bird’s eye.” He paused. “You’d...probably be really good at fighting.”

Sensu sighed and released his brother. “Guess we’ll never find out,” he muttered. He crossed through the sunflowers to wrench the arrows from the bark. 

“Why do you want to go?”

Sensu’s fingers paused around the shaft of an arrow. A warm wind blew his brown hair back and he sighed. “...you were too young to remember,” he murmured. “But... the day they destroyed our home... I remember everything, Lee. It was horrible. I have nightmares of it, all the time. I’m terrified they’ll come back. That they’ll come to this place we’ve built, and burn all of it to the ground.” He turned. “No one should ever have to go through what we experienced. No one should have their homes burned down. Their friends and family slaughtered. And if I can make even the smallest difference...it would mean everything to me.”

Lee fell backwards into a bed of sunflowers. They lifted up around him, framing his tiny form as he stared up at the large moon dominating the black sky. “...you should go.”

“What?”

Lee sighed. “...dad still has his armor from the war. You should take it, and go to the camp before they leave.” He sat up. His eyes were rimmed with red as he watched his brother. “I don’t want you to go,” he whimpered. “But...but I  _ hate  _ them. I hate the Fire Nation. I know you do, too. And Dad shouldn’t be able to stop you from going if it’s what you want.”

“But...” Sensu hesitated. “What about you? Dad, mom...”

“We’ll be okay. They’ll miss you. And it’ll be...hard, but we’ll make it. I promise I’ll be a big help to dad! I’ll fix the roof and I’ll feed the animals and I’ll-”

Lee was cut off as Sensu’s knees bit into the dirt beside him. He grabbed Lee’s shirt and dragged him up into his chest for a tight hug. 

“I love you,” Sensu whispered. “I’ll come home...I promise.”

He could feel the dampness of tears as Lee hugged him back, pressing his face into his shoulder. “Promise?”

“I promise. No matter what...I’ll find my way home.”

Lee pulled back and wiped the snot from his nose. “Okay...”

Sensu pushed his fingers through Lee’s hair. “Why don’t you get Nimh ready for me? You can saddle her up, and fasten a bag of feed to her.”

When Lee gave a nod, Sensu pushed up and made his way to the house. Pushing open the door, he peered across the room to his parent’s. Just through the doorway, he could see them sleeping together and the rise and fall of their shoulders as they slept. Inside their closet... was an old suit of armour. 

Sensu took a breath and crept inside. After gathering his things, which included a couple change of clothes and some food, he picked his way over to his parent’s room. Every footstep was obnoxiously loud as his feet pressed down on the old, creaky floorboards. He winced, glancing up at his parents, waiting for them to stir or wake. They didn’t. His father’s snores shook the bed and Sensu exhaled in relief as he crept over to the closet. He pulled it open, and there it was. 

The uniform his father wore, eight years ago...until his injury. The armor was olive green, with jade pauldrons pulling down to bracers wrapping up the forearm. Pressed against the back of the closet was the conical helmet, which Sensu took delicately in hand and placed on his own head. It sank a bit over his brows. Quietly, he gathered the armor and looked back once more over his shoulder. 

His parents still slept soundly. Completely unaware. His eyes softened. “...I love you,” he whispered, before slipping out of the room.

Lee waited for him in the barn. The ostrich horse had been prepped for a journey, with her saddle filled with feed and supplies. Lee stood sniffling in the entrance. “Lee,” Sensu murmured, dropping down to one knee. “Don’t cry. Everything will be all right, you’ll see.”

“What if you don’t come back?”

“Hey, don’t say that. Of course I will. And when I do, we can go egg Huolin again.”

That made the boy smile. Until he looked over Sensu’s shoulder and gasped.

Sensu spun around. Sela and Gansu stood at the entrance to the barn, Gansu’s eyes hard as he watched his son. “Sensu.”

The color had drained from Sensu’s face before he found his voice. “You can’t stop me, dad,” Sensu muttered, turning to mount his ostrich horse. He had one foot up in the stirrup when his father sighed. 

“I know. I was hoping we could say goodbye.”

Sensu froze. He stared at his parents... and it was at that moment he realized what they were holding. Gansu held his bow in hand, while his mother held a bag of dried fruits. She gave a soft smile, eyes rimmed red. “...can’t be leaving without your bow...or a snack for the road.”

The reins fell from Sensu’s hands. In several, short paces, he was falling into the arms of his parents who hugged him close. “You’re not a boy, anymore,” Gansu grumbled into his ear, his voice thick with emotion. “Sensu... you are a man, now. It’s not right of me to hold you back from doing what you think is right...I’m so proud of you.”

“Just please, come home,” Sela begged. Her fingers twisted into her son’s shirt. “Don’t make us have to come find you...”

Sensu’s voice closed in his throat. “You won’t have to,” he said through tears. “I promise.”

Gansu was the first to part, clearing his throat. “You best change into your armor before you reach the camp,” he said. “Show them what you can do.”

“And if you ever need us,” Sela said, holding on to the arm of her husband. “Remember you can write to us, at any time. We’ll check for missives every morning.”

“I will. I swear it.” Sensu swung up onto the back of his ostrich horse. 

“Kill lots of fire benders for me!” Lee said. 

Sensu resisted the urge to grimace as he reached down to rustle his hair. “You know I will...goodbye.”

He stirred his ostrich horse forward. Behind him, his parents and brother called out to him. Telling him goodbye. Good luck. At the edge of their farm, Sensu looked back. He could see them at the barn waving to him, could hear their voices, telling him they loved him. He waved to his family and pulled Nimh to the road leading to town.

Little did Sensu know, he wouldn’t be able to keep his promises. 


	4. idk I'm just trying to get the word length for today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM FEELING THE BURN OF NANO

The Earth Kingdom encampment rested along the banks of the river. If it could even be considered a river, that is. It was a river of mud and sludge that slowly pushed its way through the badlands south of the Si Wong Desert. Sensu could see the flickering of their campfires through the tall grass leading up to its banks, and could hear their laughter.

He felt ridiculous. He  _ looked  _ ridiculous. His father’s armour was much too big for him, and the helmet damn near fell over his eyes. He took a breath, holding tight to Nimh’s reins. “Ready, girl?” He murmured.

Nimh's beaked head glanced skeptically back towards Sensu. He sighed. "Yeah," he murmured, reaching forward to stroke his hand down her neck. "Me too." He ushered her forward towards the camp. 

The group of earth kingdom soldiers sat around a large fire that roared between them. They laughed and talked, telling stories. One of them in particular, a black bearded man, was standing up. “It’s true, really! I took that fire bender and threw him right to the hog monkey!”

“Sure you didn’t throw him right to your sister?” Another one of the soldiers snorted while the others laughed.

The snap of a dry branch caught their attention. The soldiers were on their feet in seconds, some getting into earth bending stance while two others grabbed their spears. Sensu and Nimh stood at the edge of the fire’s light. “Uh...hullo,” Sensu said with a small wave of his hand. “I was told...this is where I should be if I want to join the army?”

They stared at him, before exploding into a fit of laughter. They bowed over, slapping their knees and Sensu scowled at them. “Listen, boy,” chuckled one of the soldiers. “I know we’re looking for every able bodied.... Man, but you’re not exactly the type the army scouts. Go back home to your picken farm.”

“I have skills.”

“Aye, like what?” Grinned one of the men as he looked up from the jackalope haunch he’d been feasting on. “Collecting eggs? Milking moo-sows? Go back to the farm, runt and leave the fighting to the real men.” 

They turned and started talking amongst themselves once more. As though he didn’t even exist. Sensu’s head burned red hot with embarrassment. With anger. His fingers coiled around the reins of his ostrich horse as his sharp, jade eyes fanned over the men until his eyes locked on the one who’d spoken in the the town. The captain. He ate an apple, holding it in his hand as he spoke with a woman beside him. 

Sensu grabbed for his bow.

No one noticed. He was just a runt, after all.

He pulled an arrow from his quiver, locked it by his jaw and steadied his aim before firing.

The bow string snapped forward as the arrow shot ahead. It pierced, right through the apple, narrowly missing the captain’s fingers before penetrating deep into a tree behind them. The entire camp went quiet, staring first at the arrow in stunned silence, then at the young boy on his ostrich horse. 

Sensu offered a stiff bow. “For your consideration,” he growled. “I would like to join the army.”

No one spoke. Some food dribbled out of the mouth of one of the soldiers who stared at him slack jawed. It was the woman who took action first, leaping to her feet. Her boot pounded into the ground, a boulder lifting up and landing in her hand, readied to be hurled. “How dare you strike at the Captain!” She hissed. “Dismount, now and surrender your weap-!”

“Kisha,” the Captain soothed with a wave of his hand. He never took his eyes off Sensu. Finally, he gestured for him to come forward. “Come here, boy. What’s your name.”

Sensu drew Nimh forward. He was painfully aware of every eye locked right on him. “My name is Sensu, Captain...?”

“Ruhir. Captain Ruhir. Sensu... you wouldn’t be Gansu’s son, would you?”

Sensu’s eyes widened. “...yes, sir. I am.”

Captain Ruhir snorted. “That explains quite a bit... as stubborn as your old man. Sit down, have some dinner.”

Sensu slipped down from Nimh and she left to graze with the other ostrich horses. He sat down beside one of the men who passed him over a bowl of food. “You know my dad?”

“Course. He was one of the most respected soldiers the Earth Kingdom ever had. Took out a base with himself and three others.”

“Right,” laughed one of the soldiers. “Until he was injured, and ran scurrying home with his tail between his legs.” He was a mean looking man. He had black hair that ran down to the small of his back, and a busy beard to accompany. His eyes were a hazy, foul green, like the muck inside a choked stream. 

“Gow,” Captain Ruhir warned. “We will not speak ill of our brothers. Even those who have been  _ honorably  _ discharged.”

Gow sneered, lifting up an entire bowl to pour down his throat. 

“That was a bold move,” Ruhir continued, turning to face Sensu. “You could be punished for what you just did... it took quite a bit of bravery.”

Sensu flushed. “I think my dad would say it was one part brave, three parts fool,” he murmured, pushing around the food in his bowl with his chops ticks. 

“Aye. That does sound like something your father would say. That his armour?”

Sensu nodded. 

“We’ll have to tinker with it a bit. It’s much too big on you, one step out onto the battlefield and your metal trousers will be falling around your ankles. Kisha, think you can fix it?”

The woman’s gaze locked on to Sensu for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. “A few minor adjustments and it’ll fit just right.”

“Good to hear it. Everyone, finish your meals and get to sleep. We leave first thing in the morning. Sensu...” Captain Ruhir smirked. “Welcome to the Earth Kingdom Army.”

If Sensu had known beforehand that they’d requisition his ostrich horse for supplies and force him to walk alongside them, he might have reconsidered. The rain was cold against his back as they trekked along the side of the mountain. The narrow path they followed wound it's way between their rocky spires. The ground was slippery, slick and steep. 

Sensu’s boot landed down on a loose bit of gravel and his boot skid nearly to the edge of the cliff. His arms windmilled in a panic, beginning to fall before one of the soldiers threw out his hand and a large block of stone tore out of the earth beneath him, stopping his fall. “Careful, pipsqueak,” he laughed before moving on.

Pipsqueak. It was the name they’d given him in the few days they’d been traveling together. No matter what he did to prove himself, he was stuck as the runt of the pack. The smallest and the youngest. With an irritated breath, he heaved his cloak further over his head as he trudged after the soldiers. 

“I hate this,” one of them grumbled. Sensu’s learned his name was Han. The second youngest, save for himself. “I wish we were back north. Ever since we passed the Si Wong Desert, it’s been nothing but badlands, and when it’s  _ not  _ badlands, it’s rain.”

“We won’t be here for much longer,” Kisha promised. She was mounted atop a sleek  _ white  _ ostrich horse (Sensu didn’t even know they existed) and had masterful control over him. “We’re going to be recruiting from one more village before we return to our post.”

"Not like we're going to be finding anyone useful," Gow snorted. “Farmers, merchants... little  _ runts. _ ” As Sensu passed by, his aggressive ostrich horse snapped at him and Sensu yelped, staggering backwards. 

“Better than lowlife prisoners inducted into the military rather than put to the sword,” Kisha muttered. 

Gow’s cold gaze glanced over to her. His smile held no warmth. “Careful there, sweetness,” he purred. “It’s slippery. Wouldn’t want an accident.”

Her eyes narrowed to slits. Before they could go at it, Captain Ruhir whistled. “Loose stones in the path ahead. Everyone watch yourselves.”

The days were filled with pushing their way through badlands and desert, only able to rest when they stopped to have a break for food or to rest their ostrich horses. By the time they’d finally reached their camps, Sensu was so tired he just fell over into his bed, if the constant chatter and teasing of his fellow soldiers didn’t keep him up.

He missed his family. He missed Lee, and his buck toothed smile and his mother’s warmth, and father’s assurity. Missed the farm, the town... even the animals that woke him up in the early hours of the day.

But he wasn’t going to just scurry home with his tail between his legs. That’s what these soldiers wanted. 

Sensu wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of driving him off. 

On the third night of their journey, the soldiers were crowded around the fire, telling stories of their homes. Gow, whom Sensu had learned at this point was a prisoner for murder before he was brought into the military, was telling a story of his time in an earth kingdom prison. 

“-had to sleep with your mouth closed,” he said with a grin, leaning over Han. “Otherwise, the cockroaches and elephant rats would scuttle around you and into your mouth. You could  _ feel  _ them on your skin as you tried to sleep.”

“Can’t you tell a different story while we’re trying to eat?” Kisha muttered. 

“What, you become a dog of the military and rats aren’t an acceptable dinner topic?”

“I imagine vermin is all the same to vermin, but for us, we’d rather  _ not.”  _

“Do those two always fight?” Sensu muttered to Han. 

The young man glanced over and smiled. “Always,” he said. “Mostly because Kisha has a shred of humanity in her, which is more than Gow does. I still don’t know why the Captain let him join us when he was a criminal, but... if we’re taking on prisoners like him and small fry like you, we must be pretty desperate.”

“What about you, Sensu?” Captain Rihu said, motioning towards him. “Any stories from home?”

As the attention fell onto him, Sensu paused. “...me? I... no, not really. Pingyuan isn’t a very exciting place...”

“Come on,” Han said. “Surely there’s something.”

“Well... one time there was a sandshark hanging outside the village... and I was allowed to go and hunt it down.”

“A sandshark? What’s that?”

“It's a creature that swims through the sand like a boat does water. It lies underneath the sand and ambushes whatever it can feel on the surface, and it kept killing people who tried to leave the village. It was just a baby though... still, it fed our town for weeks.”

“Can’t say I’m looking forward to seeing anything like that on our way back north,” Han snorted. “Have you ever been North?” 

Sensu shook his head. “No... I only lived in Pingyuan village and... somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else?” Han snorted. “Why would you leave and go to a place like Pingyuan.”

“It wasn’t by choice,” Sensu said sharply. “Our village was attacked by Fire Nation when I was young... everyone was killed, except for my family, and a few others.”

“You ain’t the only one,” a soldier said. “Most everyone here has a reason to get back at those fire bending bastards. Now come on... let’s grab some shut eye before we head out again.”

Far from where Sensu slept, fire lilies swayed in the warm breeze. The ring of red flowers surrounded a pond, in which turtle ducks swam about, pecking at one another and diving down for food. A wall of compressed blocks of earth curved around a courtyard, in which a young man stood, eyes closed as he exhaled through his nose. 

Flames licked at his fingertips and ran up to his wrists, and his boots slowly slid into position, raven black hair fastened back into a knot atop his head. And in front of his golden eyes, a red sash was tightly bound, blocking his sight. 

He listened. Waited. 

Then he heard it. The snap of a twig. His head shot over and his fist punched out, a column of flames shooting forth from his knuckles towards the sound. He could hear his assailant swiftly dashing to the side, and three more jets of fire punched from the boy’s fists. He could hear one of them meet its mark with a cry as the flames knocked him backwards after striking his breastplate. 

Another was approaching from behind. He could feel the heat of flames tearing at him from his backside and he ducked down, the heat scarcely touching the end of his topknot. In seconds, the boy was leaping back to his feet, shouting as he arched his boot in the air, a wave of fire blasting outwards and knocking the second onto his side with a groan. 

And at last, all was quiet. 

“Well done, Kenji!” The firebending instructor beamed as he approached from where he watched at the edge of the garden. “Very soon, I dare say there will be nothing more I”ll be able to teach you!” 

Kenji unfastened the sash from around his eyes. His eyes flickered up towards his master and he rolled his shoulder. “Then you’ve done what father paid you to do,” he said simply, moving to grasp the hand of one of the unfortunate guards set to be his practice for the day and hauled him to his feet. “Congratulations, Master Aisaroh.”

“No, Lord Kenji. Congratulations are reserved for the student.” He gave a short bow. “I’m sure you’ll be very happy to tell your father! With all good things to say, I hope!”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your praise.” Kenji shrugged out of his armour. “Where is he?”

“Ah, I do believe he’s still at the palace. Firelord Ozai summoned his War Council.”

“Did they? What’s being discussed?”

“Unfortunately, sir, even if I knew, I doubt I’d be entitled to disclose that kind of information.”

Kenji sighed and waved his hand. “Very well. Thank you.”

Master Aisaroh gave another bow before moving off. He was a petty old man. He was quite sure he only offered his father to tutor his son without charge in hopes Kenji might fancy his ostrich horse faced daughter. Kenji wasn’t interested, on more accounts than simply looks. 

The Capital of the Fire Nation sat within the caldera of a dormant volcano. And snuggled up against the caldera's edge was the manor of General Bujing, hugging a small body of water within the Caldera. Walled away from the rest of the city, with a stable, servant's house and manor with a multiple layered pagoda with a roof of glittering, gleaming crimson atop golden walls, they had their own paradise set aside from the rest of the busy, bustling city. 

General Bujing was one of Ozai’s most trusted generals. Respected. Feared. And above all, efficient. It was no wonder he and his family lay claim to one of the most sought after homes in the city. Yet, it was a place that Kenji despised. It was suffocating. Demanding. And at times, utterly boring. 

He passed by several servants on his way into the manor, and they stopped to bow their head and murmur,  _ Sir,  _ as he passed by. He nodded back, murmured his greetings. Polite. Soft spoken. Everything he was supposed to be. 

Kenji changed quickly, avoiding people where he could and slipped outside the sally gate. Ivy crawled along the walls surrounding the home of General Bujing, blooming with red flowers that tilted towards the sun as it rose into the air. With a flick of his hood over his head, Kenji brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. 

There was a moment of silence, before the sun was momentarily blocked out by wings catching the light. Kenji put out his arm. “Welcome back, Shiro,” he purred as the messenger hawk landed on his forearm, talons digging into his skin. “Blood on your beak. Catch yourself some breakfast, did you?”

Shiro’s beak was stained red. He cocked his head at Kenji who chuckled and scratched under his chin. “It’s my turn, now. I’m bloody starving. Do you think Lon’s bakery is open yet?”

Shiro screeched. “Me, too. Come on. Let’s get down there, before they get cold.”

With his messenger hawk on his shoulder, Kenji picked his way down the path leading to the city’s market square. Unlike other towns and cities, which sought to spread their city limits far and wide, the Fire Nation Capital had very little space, due to being locked within the protective confines of the Caldera. As such, they sought to have their buildings high enough to touch the sky - the taller your tower within the city walls, the more well off you were. 

Slums didn’t exist within the Capital. After all, you could only live so close to the Fire Lord himself if you and your family were invited personally. Those unfortunate enough to be considered unworthy lived in farms and towns that hugged the edge of the volcano, all the way down to the water’s edge. It was a city of nobility, of prosperity. 

The market place was no different. It was filled to the brim with nobles who laughed and talked, with their beautiful silken robes trailing across the cobble walkways. The shops sold lovely gowns, delicate jewelry, fine smelling bath salts and the richest, rarest meats one could find. 

Kenji navigated his way through the crowd. He could recognize almost everyone. In such a small, elite city, you got to know your neighbors. Governess Amisu, who's daughter was a promising candidate for the Prince, before he was banished. Lord Jozuh, who owned a plantation within the Earth Kingdom which grew the very grapes used in the Fire Lord's wine. And as well as he knew them, they knew him. “Good morning, Kenji!” Lord Jozuh smiled, with a new dame on his arm giving a wave. 

“Good morning, Lord Jozuh,” Kenji said with a nod of his head. “Is Lon’s shop open yet?”

“Indeed it is! Beautiful selection. You best hurry, before everything’s taken for the morning!”

“Thank you.” Kenji quickened his pace. 

Lon’s Bakery was posted dead in the center of the Capital’s market, and for good reason. It was the first stop of many busy schedules for most people. Her sweets were to die for. Kenji was out of breath as his jog brought him to a heaving halt before the double doors leading to her multi layered shop. His mouth watered at the smell of freshly baked bread and frosted sweets. “Go on,” he said to Shiro. “I’ll find you.”

Shiro’s wings caught the wind and the moment his talons unfurled from Kenji’s arm, he pushed his way inside. 

Lon’s Bakery doubled as a tea house. Rather than dressed in crimsons and golds like the rest of the city, Lon's Bakery was decorated in soft cream colours and deep, emerald jade. Murals of fire breathing dragons hung from the walls in tapestries and lanterns glittered with a faint, orange glow as they dripped down from the ceiling. Nobles sat at small circular tables and on comfy sofas as they sipped their tea and ate their sweets and bread, laughing and talking. 

And towards the back of the large room, was the counter. Lon was once a beautiful woman, catching the eye of many suitors, and even in old age, the beauty still clung to her amber eyes and the warmness of her smile. “Good morning, Kenji,” she said as he approached. “Were you practicing this morning?”

“What? How did you know?”

She reached over the counter, a wrinkled finger pushing away some shoot from his hairline. “I know things.”

“Oh.” He flushed and rubbed it away with his sleeve. “Thank you. Do you have any more sweet rolls left? Custard filled?”

“I had a feeling you’d be wanting one,” the old woman said, eyes glittering as she reached down beneath the table. “I saved you the last one.”

“You’re amazing.” Kenji passed her some coin and sat up at the counter, biting into his treat. His eyes rolled into his head. “So good...”

Lon watched him from across the way. “You know, Kenji, she hummed, fingers drumming onto the counter. “I’ve been hearing some rumors.”

“Rumors are the lifeblood of this city,” Kenji muttered. “What could you have possibly heard this time.”

“Only that your father has his eyes on a certain suitor for you.”

Kenji snorted. “Of course he does,” he sighed. “I’m not sure how many times I have to reject the girls he sends my way.”

“Don’t fancy them? I’m surprised, Kenji. They were quite beautiful.”

“..just not my type.”

“Mm. No, I imagine not. Unfortunately, boy, I don’t believe you’ll be able to refuse this one.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Lon didn’t have a chance to respond. The door opened and all heads turned as Fire Nation soldiers pushed into Lon’s Bakery. No average soldiers. These were the Imperial Guard. Lon sighed. “And how might I help you, sirs? Care for a pastry?”

“No,” the man at the head said. “Lord Kenji.”

Kenji’s muscles stiffened. “Yes?”

“Your father requests for you to join him.”

“My...” He scowled. “...of course. Where is he?”

“The Palace. You’re to accompany us to him immediately.”


	5. Promising Arrangements

It wasn’t Kenji’s first time in the Fire Nation Palace. After all, his father was an important man here. Fire Lord Ozai's top general. He was there for the funeral of Fire Lord Azulon, and Ozai's coronation and he'd sat down for dinner with the royals on more than one occasion. Up until Zuko's banishment. Which was a shame... Kenji always liked visiting the Prince. They always got along. While Azula, Mai and Ty Lee played in the gardens, Zuko and Kenji sparred with their firebending, until Azula showed up to put both boys in their place. This was the first time in a long while that he had been personally invited. 

What could it possibly be for..? If he had more time, he would have dressed appropriately for the occasion. Or at the very washed the soot from his hair. 

The Fire Nation Royal Palace stood like a crimson beacon above the caldera city. It was an elaborate tower with triple eaves, joined by three wings with two smaller ones that flanked the entrance to the palace. Pushing inside, the guards bowed to Kenji and he waved them to be at ease as he strode forwards. The Palace was always hot and muggy, from the braziers that eternally burned to keep it warm. The palace was built with enormous, high ceilinged walls with a maze of intricate and spacious chambers. Large tapestries and mosaics of images depicting the Fire Nation's greatness. 

Before the large double doors to the Throne Room, a man stood, staring at a tapestry of Princess Azula. “Father,” Kenji greeted with a nod of his head.

General Bujing turned to regard his son. He was a severe looking man, with grey hair pulled into a tight topknot and a moustache and goatee that dripped down past his chin to touch his collarbone. He wore his obsidian and red armour, a scowl touching his lips. "You've arrived," he growled. "What do you think you're wearing?" 

"What I had on me at the time of your ill timed summons," Kenji murmured. "What am I here, for?" 

"There has been an arrangement made," Bujing said. "With Fire Lord Ozai. We are to join him for an.... outing, and lunch today." 

A lunch with the Fire Lord? Kenji wondered what this could be about. He nodded his head. "...of course. It would be an honor" 

"High General Bujing!" A guard said. "His Highness is ready for you!"

Bujing closed his eyes and exhaled. “Chin up. Back straight. Don’t speak unless spoken to.” Without another word, the High General pushed into the Throne Room.

The room was held aloft by pillars carved of obsidian with gold bases above a black tiled floor. A wall of flame separated them from the throne, with the bas-relief image of an enormous, open mouthed dragon resting behind. It was an imposing atmosphere, designed to create terror, fear and awe to any who might face the Fire Lord. 

Kenji couldn't help the crawl of unease as he followed his father into the Throne Room, moving around the great War Table that dominated the room. As Bujing lowered to the ground in a bow, Kenji followed suit. "Your majesty," Bujing said. "I've brought him." 

_ What? Brought him? Did Fire Lord Ozai ask for- _

"Very good,” came Fire Lord Ozai’s voice. It was low, like a purr, but strong enough to reverberate through the massive hall. “Leave us.”

Bujing lifted his head uncertainly. He met his son’s eyes and nodded, pushing to his feet. “Yes, your majesty.” He leveled his son with a look, one that warned him to behave, before he exited the room, leaving Kenji alone with the Fire Lord.

“Stand.”

Anxiety swelled in Kenji's chest. He did not disobey, and slowly rose from the ground to face Fire Lord Ozai. His face was silhouetted by the shadows of flame, and yet he sat tall and imposing on his crimson throne. “How old are you turning this year, boy?” 

How...  _ old  _ was he turning? Why would the Fire Lord care how old he was turning? His fingers curled uncertainly at his sides into fists. “...I’m turning seventeen this year, your majesty. At the beginning of spring.”

“And yet you have never been promised.”

“No, your majesty.”

Fire Lord Ozai stood. The flames rose higher, until they were a curtain of flame that covered his frame and he stepped forward. “Your father has offered many fine young women to you, and you have denied them all.” Fire Lord Ozai stepped through the flames. They parted from him. Ozai swept forth. He was imposing in every way. From the coldness of his yellow eyes to his height. Inky black hair fell down to his waist, part of it held aloft in an elaborate topknot bearing the headpiece of the Fire Lord. Ornate robes of crimson and gold fell to his feet, and he seemed to glide towards Kenji where he stood tensely. “Why is that?”

Kenji felt the colour drain from his face. 

No. He couldn’t tell why. He had to come up with something... anything. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “...they were all quite beautiful, your majesty,” he said. “But my father is a man of high stature... none of them were adequate to marry into our family.”

Fire Lord Ozai stared at him, before laughter that bore no humor tumbled from his thin lips. “You are your father’s son,” he purred as he moved to begin to circle Kenji. Looking at his form. His posture. Kenji remained erect and sturdy, hands fastened behind his back and eyes shut closed as Ozai studied him. “I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition, your majesty?”

“Yes. Very soon, the Fire Nation will win this war. Our reign, and the glory of our great kingdom will stretch to every corner of this world. And one day, the burden of ruling such a nation will fall onto my daughter.”

“Your daughter?” Kenji asked, without thinking. “Is Zuko not supposed to be the Fire Lord? He’s the first born....” he trailed off as Ozai’s eyes leveled with him. 

Terror seized him. Zuko had been banished. And Ozai himself was  _ second  _ born. He swallowed and bowed his head. “...apologies, your majesty.”

“My son,” Ozai growled. “Is in exile. The Fire Nation will not stay its hand waiting for him to one day return. Azula is an intelligent, beautiful and cunning prodigy. She will be the one to rule this Nation. And one day, will be expected to carry on our royal line.”

Kenji’s stomach fell. His blood ran cold. “Your majesty,” he said, voice numb. “Are you saying-”

“Azula, too, has refused many candidates. I am no longer asking. I have spoken with your father. You will one day marry my daughter, and become her betrothed.”

The ground threatened to fall from under Kenji’s feet. He lowered to Ozai’s boots, head touching the ground in a bow. “I’m not worthy.”

“Get up,” the Fire Lord spat. “It is not for  _ you  _ to decide the fate of my daughter. This is my bidding. And you will do as I say.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Unless... there is some reason my daughter is not adequate.”

“No!” Kenji recovered his cool as he slowly pushed to his feet. His knuckles touched his open palm in a bow. “No, your Majesty... no greater match could ever be made than Princess Azula. Does she know of this arrangement?”

“No. At this moment, she is conducting a very important mission. To slay the Avatar, and bring her traitor brother to justice.”

_ She doesn’t know. Oh, Spirits, she’s going to kill me.  _ “Very well, your majesty. Will that be all?”

“You and your father will be joining me for an...outing tonight. I expect you to dress your very best.... As is expected, for a future ruler of the Fire Nation.”

“Of course, you majesty... I’ll leave to get changed, now.”

He bowed once more and left the Fire Lord. He couldn’t breathe. He could scarcely see his father as he waited outside the door, beaming as Kenji remerged. 

“Kenji!” He said. “Did the Fire Lord tell you the news? How very exciting. I always had a feeling he had his eyes on you as a candidate for Azula’s heart. You know, Ozai and Ursa herself were an arranged marriage. Her death was a shame. Boy, are you listening to me?”

Kenji’s face was tinted green. “Yes, father. The Fire Lord told me that I was to change before we leave for our... outing.” He glanced over. “Where...where are we going?”

“Did he not tell you? To the Agni Kai Chamber. The Fire Lord has arranged a duel in honor of this momentous occasion... all of this will be for you, son. I’m so proud.”

“Thank you, father. I need to go and change.”

Kenji staggered all the way home. Numb. Disquiet. The moment he passed through the gates into his family’s estate, he doubled over to heave, nausea crawling up his throat and into his mouth.  _ “No!”  _ He gasped out, collapsing to his knees. “ _ No, no....please..”  _

How could this possibly happen. He did everything right. Everything he was supposed to. Kenji was the perfect son, respectful to his father, a prodigy in firebending. This was how he was going to be rewarded? By being married to that... to that...

Tears pushed past his eyes as he touched his head to the grass. 

He had to do this. No one could ever know the real reason why Kenji had denied all of those girls...not ever. 

_ “Please, father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!” _

_ “You will fight for your honor.” _

_ Kenji watched helplessly from where he sat in the crowd of the Agni Kai chamber. Every fiber of his being told him, this is wrong. A grown man, a firebending master, against his teenage son? Kenji stood up from his seat. “We have to stop this!”  _

_ “Kenji!” General Bujing grabbed his son’s arm and wrenched him back down to sit beside him. “This boy insulted me, insulted the Fire Lord in his own war room and you would interfere?!” _

_ “He was just trying to do what he thought was best! Father, this is-” _

_ “This is what, Kenji? You would dare test the Fire Lord’s judgement?!” _

_ Kenji’s stomach coiled in terror as he looked into his father’s eyes. From below, he could hear Zuko’s voice, pleading out as he collapsed to his knees. “I meant you no disrespect... I am your loyal son.” _

_ How was this justice. How was this honor? Tears burned in Kenji’s’ eyes as he watched his friend cower before his father. “Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!” _

_ “I won’t fight you.” _

_ Fight! Kenji wanted to scream to his friend.  _

_ “You will learn respect,” Fire Lord Ozai had growled. “And suffering will be your teacher.” _

_ Kenji tried to turn his head away. To not have to see it. But his father wrenched his face back towards the platform. “You will watch,” General Bujing growled in his ear. “Let this serve as a reminder to you, Kenji...” _

_ Fire Lord Ozai’s flames lashed towards his son.  _

“Lord Kenji?”

Kenji surged up from his bed, chest heaving and eyes wild and wide. His servant stood in the corner of his room. “Your father says it’s time to prepare for your outing..”

Kenji’s trembling fingers drew down his face. “...yes. Of course, thank you. I’ll be ready in a moment.”

She bowed and departed. Kenji didn’t move for a moment as he sat up in bed, black hair dripping down from where it had fallen from his topknot. 

The screams. The screams were what Kenji remembered the most of that day. It was the first time he’d ever watched an Agni Kai. And in the three years since that day, he’d never returned. Until now. 

What kind of drama among the Lords and Ladies of the Fire Nation court could have garnered enough attention to have a public Agni Kai? At this point, Kenji had long since grown bored of the political warfare. Dressing into slim robes of black and scarlet, he and his father traveled to the palace where the halls were filled to the brim with visitants from all across the Fire Nation Capital. 

Dozens of nobles bowed to them, asked them how their day went, how they liked the Embershard Wine. He played his part with curt bows, shakes and small talk as he followed his father through the crowd of people towards the great double doors that lead into the chamber. It was a supremely massive room, enough to hold a large audience. 

A  _ lei tai _ , a great dueling platform, had been built in the center, around which the crowd was seated. The lights were dull, flickering from great braziers that hung from the ceiling and the swarm of people laughed, talked and chatted. 

“General Bujing,” a guard greeted with a bow of his head. “Master Kenji. Please, this way. The Fire Lord has asked for you to sit with him personally.”

The guard escorted them along the rows of seats to a box positioned with optimal viewing for the violence. Three great cushions surrounded by trays of ripe and plump fruit and glasses of wine filled its center, and sitting on the center cushion, the Fire Lord looked up to them. “High General Bujing.”

Bujing bent over in a bow. “Fire Lord Ozai. We thank you a thousand times for this gracious invitation.”

“A single time is enough,” Ozai purred with a wave of his hand. Bujing sat on one side of Fire Lord Ozai while Kenji sat on the other - at his right side. “Have you ever participated in an Agni Kai, General Bujing?”

“More times than I can count,” Bujing responded, eager to boast his abilities. 

“I hear you’ve had several.. Accidental kills. Including your own cousin?”

“Yes, that's right. Tragic, day. Of course, his lovely girlfriend did find herself comforted by my presence for that summer.”

“Oh did she? How very lucky. And you, Kenji?”

Kenji glanced up. “Me, your majesty?”

“Yes, how many Agni Kais have you fought in?”

Bujing stiffened as he looked to his son. Daring him to fuck this up. Kenji’s fingers twisted into the knees of his robes as he sat. “None, your majesty. I try to settle my conflicts with diplomacy before I turn to a duel. The moment you sacrifice your safety for something that could have been settled with subtlety is the moment you lose.”

“Well said,” Fire Lord Ozai said with a lift of his glass. “Your boy continues to impress.”

Bujing’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Thank you, your majesty.”

“If Zuko had half the gall your son does, I would have been able to say I’d been a proud father.” 

Kenji winced, keeping his eyes locked on the empty arena. 

“Who are we going to be watching today?” Bujing asked as he reached to pour himself some wine. 

"General Mung and General Zaiju," Ozai said as the lights began to flare brighter, signaling the beginning of the event. "They had a disagreement during the last War Meeting." 

"Ah, yes," Bujing nodded. "The matter of the prisoners of war." 

"That's right. Whoever loses this battle will be relocated to the Jang Hui River." 

Bujing scoffed. "By Jang Hui village?" He said. "That backwater town?" Then smiled. "Oh, your majesty, your sense of humor really is delightful."

The lights flared overtop the  _ lei tai.  _ The two men pulled themselves up onto the platform. General Mung was of shorter stature, but broad and muscular with cruel, small eyes and a pug like face. General Zaiju was older, slim with a pose of poise and confidence. They pushed up from their knelt position and faced one another. The moment the gong sounded, the Agni Kai began.

Fire lashed from Mung’s fingertips, an aggressive start from an aggressive man and the flames were shattered into dying embers against a shield of flame that Zaiju conjured. The heat swept out over the audience gathered at the arena’s base and they exploded into cheers. Entertainment. That’s all it was for these people. Kenji didn’t find it the slightest bit entertaining.

His jaw was set, eyes hard as he watched the fight. His eyes were locked on the motions of their feet, rather than their faces. The slide of boots as they fell from one stance to the other. The twist as they arched their bodies to dodge coiling cyclones of flame. 

“Do you not enjoy it?”

Fire Lord Ozai’s eyes were locked on him. Kenji didn’t realize he’d been watching. 

“I don’t have an opinion one way or the other, your Majesty.”

“Is that so? You’ll have to engage in at least one duel before you marry my daughter. And be its victant, of course.”

“That will be no problem at all, Your Majesty!” Bujing butted in. The turn of irritated eyes on him drained the colour from his face and he cleared his throat. “My son is the most gifted young Fire Bender in this city, aside from Princess Azula, of course. He’s surpassed even his master.”

“Is that so? We’ll need to put that skill to use, then.”

“Put it to use, Your Majesty?” 

“Yes. For when you’re relocated.”

Silence followed. “I’m not quite sure I understand what you mean, Your Majesty.” 

“I couldn’t have been more clear. You and your troops will be leaving the Fire Nation Capital in one week’s time to the mainland. War Minister Qin has devised an intriguing plan and the way to Ba Sing Se must be cleared.”

“I’m being deployed? But- surely there’s more important things for me to be doing here, in the Capital rather than-” he trailed off at the slightest narrow of the Fire Lord’s yellow eyes. He swallowed and bowed his head. “Yes, Your Majesty. And you would like Kenji to accompany me?”

“Yes. If he’s to wed my daughter, he should have experience under his belt. Otherwise...” he smiled at Kenji. “She’ll chew him up and spit him out by the time their first day of marriage ends. How does war sound to you, boy?”

War. 

Something so deeply ingrained into Kenji’s life, and yet so far away. Very so often, it would personally touch him and the people around him. Like when Lu Ten died. But to actually go himself... “I think it would be an honor to fight for my Nation,” he said, his voice even as he watched General Mung’s face get split open as he hit the ground being blasted back by flames. “I’ll do whatever is asked of me.”

“Speaking like a soldier already,” General Bujing said proudly. “I was your age when I was first inducted into the military. And the first thing you learn is that as soon as you don the army of the Fire Nation militia, your heart and soul no longer belong to you, but the army. You do not make the decisions, you do not make the calls. You are simply the sword and shield that protects our great nation. You say we leave in a week? That’s not a lot of time.” He sighed. “So many strategies to teach you. So much drilling.”

“I think I’ll be able to pick it up quickly.”

“I hope so. Otherwise, you may very well wind up dead. And I will not have you dying when you may be able to marry our family into royalty.” The Agni Kai was over as General Mung, the side of his head gushing blood, was pulled off of the platform. General Bujing laughed. “Off to Jang Hui he goes! Fire Lord Ozai.” General Bujing stood and bowed. “It’s been an honor joining you. My son and I will prepare for our journey to the mainland.”

“Good.” They turned to leave. “Kenji.”

Kenji turned. Ozai gave a slow smile. “....don’t die. It would be a shame to have to find a replacement. You’re quite suitable.”

Kenji grimaced and bowed his head. “...I’ll return, your majesty. You have my word.”


	6. Goodbye Gow

A loud crack of thunder and lightning tearing across the sky was the herald of a storm. The wind howled and the rain came down in an angry, unrelenting torrent as lightning lit the sky in brilliant streaks. The swaying trees were ripped about, branches flailing at them and wailed out in the storm. The clouds were black, like some great beast that had pounced on top of them. Sensu could barely see through the rain. He squinted as he lead Nimh by the reins, pushing forward with the rest of his battalion. 

“Captain!” Kisha shouted. “We need to stop!”

“We’re almost there!” Captain Ruhir roared back over the wind and rain. “The village is just up over this road - we’ll have sanctuary there until the storm passes!”

Sensu nearly fell over. Finally - a bed to sleep in. They’d been marching for ages through the horrid weather, and Sensu could have sworn he was beginning to come down with a cold. “Hear that?” He whispered to Nimh. “A warm bed and a hot meal! How does that sound?”

Nimh pushed her beak to his head and he patted it lovingly and pulled her forward... when his boots dug into the ground.

He smelled something.

Something so horribly familiar. 

“Sensu?” Han asked as he ran into the boy from behind. “What’s wrong? Keep moving.”

“I smell something.”

“Yeah? Surprised you can smell anything past all of this rain. Maybe it’s their cooking! Spirits, what I wouldn't give for- hey!”

Sensu tore away from Han, swinging his leg over Nimh’s back and sped forward. “Sensu!” Captain Ruhir shouted. “Stop!”

Sensu ignored the order. His fingers were curled into Nimh’s reins as she dashed up the hill’s trail towards its crest.  _ That scent... he’s smelled it before. Destruction.  _

Nimh came to the top of the hill and the ostrich horse reared with a shriek. Sensu’ stomach churned. Their sanctuary, the small village that was supposed to be their safe house for the night.... It was burned to ash.

The rest of his team came beside him, and he heard Kisha curse. “Oh, no...”

Every building was ripped down and blasted apart with flame. In the wake of the rain, no fire remained - only ash. Burnt corpses lay sopping wet in the mud - civilians and soldiers alike. Ruhir grit his teeth. “Look for survivors!” He shouted. “Sensu, you and Gow search the east.”

Sensu nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said, turning Nimh towards the edge of town. 

He felt a horrible coil in his stomach. It was just like before. Just like when he and his father came back to his town, to find it burned to the ground. The Fire Nation... he grit his teeth, fingers tightening around his reins. They were monsters.  _ All of them.  _

He slipped down from Nimh’s back. “Hello!” He cried out. “Can anyone hear us?! Please, say something if you’re alive!” 

There was no answer. From underneath a destroyed stall, he could see a charred hand sticking out and Sensu grimaced, moving over to one of the houses that was still in tact. Behind him, he could hear Gow shuffling around in the remains of another building. Trying to find survivors, likely. The moment he stepped into the house, ash and soot wafted up into his lungs and he coughed. “Hello?” He cried out. “Is anyone here?”

Nothing. Nothing but the howl of the wind and the sound of rain pounding against the ceiling. He stepped forward, when he heard something snap beneath his boots. He looked down, and his face turned white with horror, tumbling backwards and smashed into a burnt cabinet. Bones. Small bones. Certainly not the bones of animals.

He swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. He had to get out of there. Now. He staggered outside the house and crumbled to his knees, fingers sinking into the mud. 

How could they do this.

“Gow,” he whimpered. “I don’t... I don’t think there are any survivors, but we should keep looking-” He stared at the man’s back. “...what are you doing.”

Gow turned. He was hanging over the corpse of a woman, face burned beyond recognition and he grinned. “Requisitioning,” he purred as he slid a ring off of her finger and pocketed it. “Find anything in there?”

“You’re stealing from them?” Sensu could scarcely find his voice. “From these... from these people?”

“Not like they need it anymore. Move over, I’m going to check out that house. Maybe they have a safe...” he was stopped as Sensu threw out his arm. 

His gaze burned with anger. “No further.”

Gow’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Get out of my way, boy.”

“ _ No.  _ We’re not here to pillage corpses, we’re looking for survivors!” 

“You little shit,” Gow snarled. “I did not just march through a storm to stand here in the rain with nothing to show for it! So get out of my  _ way!”  _ He grabbed Sensu by the collar and ripped him aside. The boy hit the ground hard, mud splashing up and Gow thundered inside. 

Sensu grit his teeth, glaring at the back of Gow’s head.

He remembered going back to his home, a year after the tragedy. To try and find trinkets... belongings of theirs, that may not have been lost to the flames. But everything was gone... because of scavengers. Because of men like  _ Gow.  _ His hand wrapped around the nearest brick and  _ chucked  _ it.

It was a clean hit. It struck Gow right in the back of the head and Gow staggered forward with a roar of pain, hand touching the back of his head as he wheeled around to glare at Sensu. The boy sat on his knees, reaching for another brick. “I said  _ no.” _

“Oh, you just don’t know when to quit.” Gow drew his hammers. “Time to teach you a lesson,  _ boy. _ ”

He pounded his hammers into the ground and with a great crunch of snapping wood, two boulders tore from the ground through the floor and hurled towards Sensu. It was only instinct that kept the boy from having his head cracked open in a moment. Eyes wide, he dove to the ground as the massive boulder sailed over his head and smashed into a ruined home, splinters of wood exploding outwards. 

“What are you doing?!” Sensu shouted and Gow grinned.

“It’s been a while since I’ve cracked someone’s skull open,” he growled, dragging his hammers on the wood of the floor as he marched back into the rain. “You got into an unfortunate accident while helping me look and got crushed by stones falling from the cliffside.” 

With a roar, Gow punched his fist into the ground, summoning a block of stone which he round kicked at Sensu. Fast. Slim. He dodged to the side as it passed him only by inches. 

“You wanted to join the army so bad! You wanted to protect the corpses here - so  _ fight.”  _ He struck another lob of stone at Sensu and it caught him in the gut. Pain exploded in his stomach as he was hurled backwards into the mud. “Ah, that’s right. You’re a worthless  _ non  _ bender, aren’t you? Stupid kid. The hell did you think was going to happen, leaving that ugly little picken farm.”

Sensu grit his teeth and reached for his bow - to find it gone. A desperate look around revealed it to be laying in the mud twenty feet away, knocked right off him. As another hail of earth came crashing towards him, he tumbled way, grimacing as a shard of stone cut across his cheek and charged towards his bow. “I don’t think so!” Gow shouted.

He shoved his hand into the earth, pulling a vase sized clump of stone that he lobbed towards Sensu. It passed right through his cloak, tearing it off his shoulders and his boots skid across mud as his fingers clasped around his bow. In one fluid motion, an arrow was knocked, pulled back and fired, sailing towards the man. It shattered against his lifted hammer.

Gow’s grin was illuminated by a flash of yellow lightning across the sky. “The hell did you think that was going to do?” He sneered as he marched forward. 

Gow was large. He was burly. But he was an experienced bender. Every motion was sure and steady, war hammers gripped confidently in his meaty hands. He slammed them against the ground, a rumble of earth pushing up a small tower of rocks before him that he kicked towards Sensu. He rolled, the boulders passing by just close enough to nick his shoulder.

Even the smallest contact had it screaming in pain, and the boy shouted out as he gripped his shoulder. “You’re really just going to kill me?” He grit out. “For telling you  _ no?”  _

“I’m killing you because I miss killing,” Gow replied. His eyes were cold, narrowed. “And you happened to get on my damn  _ nerves. _ ”

Sensu knocked an arrow with trembling hands. Everything ached. His head. His shoulder. His stomach. He could scarcely see through the spots of black as Gow came closer at a leisurely pace, warhammers dragging across the mud. 

His squad wouldn’t hear him if he cried out. He could die here, and Gow would be able to weave whatever tale he wanted. 

Sensu’s eyes drew upwards, locking onto something above Gow several paces ahead of him. He bit down the pain that flared with every movement and slowly straightened. “Then it’s going to be embarrassing,” he hissed. “When you lose to a runt.”

“And what makes you so sure I’m going to lose to you, farmboy?”

Sensu’s chest heaved with effort. He backed up a pace as Gow stepped forward one. Again, and again, and again... “Because Gansu is my father,” Sensu growled. “And you’re just a brainless criminal.”

He turned his arrow to the sky and fired. 

Sensu’s arrow surged through the storm, striking a precariously thin platform that held a large amount of rubble and ruin on top of a ruined building. With a snap and a crack of wood, it broke in two and the roar of rubble came down on top of Gow. The man shouted, ducked, went to bend but it was too late, and he disappeared beneath the rubble. 

The boy’s breath was locked in his chest as he stared at the large pile of broken blocks of stone and wooden timbers. He swallowed and edged forward. “...Gow..?” He called out tentatively. 

A hand broke free of the rubble and Sensu yelped, leaping backwards with an arrow drawn back to his jaw. The man tore himself out of the debris, his eyes wild, hateful. “ _ You little shit,”  _ he snarled, struggling to his feet. “ _ I’m gonna spatter you against the wall!”  _ He slammed his boot into the ground and spires of stone charged towards Sensu, one striking him in the ribs and sending him flying backwards. 

It didn’t work. He was going to die here, in the mud and muck by an  _ earthbender.  _ He almost laughed at the irony, vision blurring as Gow approached, hammers raised up above his head, poised to come down - when a great boulder came hurtling from the darkness, crashing into the man’s side. 

Gow staggered and fell into the mud in shock, a roar being cut off as a stone rose up from the mud, binding his feet, his wrists and fastened him to the ground. “Sensu!” Captain Ruhir pushed through the storm. “Are you all right, lad?”

Sensu bit down his pain and nodded, struggling to his feet. “I’m... I’m fine.”

“What’s the meaning of this, Gow?!” Kisha shouted. “You were going to kill him?”

She quieted as Ruhir waved his hand. An arch of his fingers had a band of stone snapping around Gow’s mouth, gagging him and the criminal glared furiously at him. 

“That’s exactly what he was trying to do,” Captain Ruhir said. “I suppose it’s on me. What else should I have expected, inducting a murderer into the army. Gow. You’re dishonorably discharged from the army. Leave, now, or face the penalty of death.”

The bindings came undone. A block of stone burst forward from the ground, hitting him in the rear and sent him tumbling into the mud face first. The man spat it out furiously and glowered at his former companions... before his eyes locked on Sensu. “You’ll pay for this, brat,” he snarled. “Just you wait.”

In but a mere second, an arrow was knocked, pulled back and shot forward. It thudded into the ground an inch beside Gow’s feet, forcing him to dance backwards in a panic. “I’ll be holding my breath,” Sensu muttered. 

Gow’s eyes burned in the storm as he slowly looked from one man to the other, before with a snarl, he turned to the forest. He staggered forward, hobbling out of sight until the storm swallowed him up, and he was gone. 

Sensu collapsed against the side of the building, and Han was immediately there feeling at his chest. “He has a couple broken ribs,” she reported back to Captain Ruhir. “I think a concussion... shoulder was almost dislodged.”

“Took quite a bit of damage. And yet...” Ruhir’s eyes were appraising as they searched the boy. “You’re not dead. That’s impressive. The only reason I brought on Gow was because he was a dangerous man.”

“Maybe you should have a few more regulations when bringing people into your team,” Sensu dared to murmur and Ruhir snorted. 

“I think you’re right. I’ll have to be much more careful...” He watched Sensu for a moment with new interest before he looked to Han. “Will he be well enough to be on his feet tomorrow?”

“I don’t know if he’d be able to walk very far.”

“Very well. Sensu, in the morning when we leave, you’ll be riding on your ostrich hors-”

“Nimh.”

“Excuse me?” 

Sensu glanced up from where Han was checking his injuries. “Her name is Nimh.”

“...I see. Well, you’ll be riding... Nimh, then, until you’ve recovered... what prompted Gow to wanting you dead..?”

Sensu grimaced and looked towards the abandoned building. “...He was going to pillage and steal from the dead.”

“And as someone who’s had their village burned to the ground, you sympathized with them and wanted to protect their memory.”

“That’s right, sir.”

Ruhir watched him a moment, before he turned to Kisha with a smile. “Told you he’d be a good one,” he purred. “Get this lad into a dry building and let him get some rest. He’s earned it.”

**Some time later....**

“Lee!” Sela shouted from outside. “Can you please go to the market for me and buy some bread? I need it for dinner tonight!”

Lee pulled his sleepy head from his pillow and yawned. “Right now?” He murmured. “But it’s morning...”

“That’s right,” Sela said, poking her head in. “Could you please help me? Just a little bit.”

...tired. His mother looked absolutely exhausted, with bags under her eyes and a little bit of weight lost, ever since Sensu left. Lee’s heart twisted and he nodded. “Sure mom!” He said, pushing up from his bed. “I’ll go right now.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a weary smile before slipping out the door back to the farm. 

Lee pushed his feet into his sandals, grabbed a couple coins off the table and made his way from the farm towards Pingyuan village. Ever since his brother left... things had been so hard. His mother barely ever smiled. Their dad had grown much more stiff and firm. No one laughed anymore... no one played anymore.

And Lee felt a deep ache in his stomach as he longed for his big brother. When was he coming home..? It’d been so long already. 

Making his way into the village, he walked by a couple dogs that had their snouts buried into the garbage, snarling at him as he passed by. Bread. Ying should have bread, it was always hard and stale but it was the most edible bread in town. 

He turned around the corner when his footfalls came to a stop. Three men stood outside Ying’s Bakery. “-want two loaves,” the largest man growled, great warhammers strapped onto his back. “The army demands it, if we’re going to be keeping you safe.” He had two others standing behind him, one with a wicked looking spear and a mean look on his face, the other scarred with a bow. 

“I-if that’s what the army needs, then I’ll be happy to give it,” Ying said. “But I also have to worry about feeding the rest of the village and making end’s meet-”

“If it weren’t for us, Fire Nation would have attacked this wretched little place ages ago!” The soldier snapped. Then he turned. He spotted Lee staring at him and he scowled. “What are you looking at?”

“Are you really a soldier?”

The man snorted. “I am,” he growled, stepping forward. “I was just promoted to  _ captain,  _ and told to guard this place from the Fire Nation.”

Lee bounced. “Really? Do you know my brother? His name is Sensu!”

“Why would I give a damn about your-” the man paused. “...did you just say Sensu?”

“Yeah!”

The man stared at him, then gave a slow smile as he lowered down. “Aye. I know your brother. Little runt with the bow?”

“That’s him!”

“Yeah. I know him. And he told me to take good care of you and your family... your farm is the one right up the road, ain’t it?”

Lee gave an excited nod. Soldiers that knew his brother! Maybe he could ask them questions about Sensu! “That’s right!” He beamed. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Gow. Don’t worry, kid... we’re here to take  _ good  _ care of you all.”


	7. Strange Boy

The night Sensu beat gow, everything changed. He was no longer just the wimpy farm kid they plucked up in the desert. He was a soldier. He was no longer the pack mule, no longer the butt end of cruel jokes around the campfire. 

As the weeks turned into months and dragged onwards, their team grew ever larger. Their Squad became a platoon. Their Platoon became a squadron. And by the end of the fourth month, Sensu was among the 48th Earth Kingdom Battalion, with Captain Ruhir - now  _ Major _ Ruhir - at its head. 

After a long day’s trek, the battalion finally came to a slow for night’s end. The thundering of a hundred ostrich horses and another hundred marching boots came to a slow as Major Ruhir put up his hand. Sensu’s fingers twisted into Nimh’s reins and craned to look over all the supply carts. 

“We’re making camp here!” One of the captains shouted back, repeating Ruhir’s command. “BLANK squad, you’re on firewood duty! Everyone, get moving!”

They’d come to a large expanse of flat, dry field with tall grasses spreading out as far as Sensu could see. Slipping down from Nimh’s back, he sighed. “Firewood...” he murmured, looking around at the empty expanse. “Sure.”

He and several members of his squad, after a time of poking about, eventually found a copse of trees, long since dead and dry from the drought that had struck the area. Sensu ste to snapping branches in half and heaving them into his linen bag. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” a fellow soldier, Mato, said as he snapped a large timber in half with his knee. “I’ve been looking forward to kicking some Fire Nation behind.”

“Don’t be so eager to spill blood,” an older soldier rumbled as he dragged up a dead log. 

“Oh, you can get your ass I’m eager! That’s why we joined, isn’t it? We’ve been tromping around for three months and with almost nothing to show it. A couple ambushes, some arrests, liberating that one village. But this is going to be our first  _ battle. _ ”

Sensu bit down his tongue to keep himself from speaking. He was also excited. In the past raids and ambushes, he was enver allowed in the fight. As a ranged archer, he was to wait for Fire Nation to flee from the battle and fire.... But they were efficient. No one ever had time to flee. So he’d been left with nothing to do. 

That was going to change in the morning. At first light, they were going to be marching on a Fire Nation encampment, with almost two hundred soldiers and take it by ambush. And this time, Sensu would be able to have his first blood. 

“What about you, Sensu?” Mato asked, arms full of timber. 

Sensu placed his load in Mato’s arms, making the young man waver and stumble. “I just want to be able to go home and see my brother.”

“Ah, his  _ brother,”  _ Mato laughed. “Sure there isn’t someone  _ else  _ you’re wanting to see?” His shoulder bumped Sensu’s. “Maybe a pretty  _ girl  _ for instance?”

Sensu’s face burned red. “Just carry your firewood,” he snorted. 

“Oh, so he  _ does _ have a girlfriend!”

“No! It’s... it’s a small town, okay? Not a lot of options.”

Mato laughed. “No matter. There’s plenty of pretty girls in the next town over. And once we tell them about how we smoke these Fire Nation bastards, they’ll be all over us for sure!”

“You’re disgusting,” a female soldier said with a roll of her eyes as the soldiers made their way back to the camp. 

Three miles away, smoke poured into the sky. A large encampment was spread out along the base of a cliffside, fire filling the night with black smog. Tents of crimson and golden fabrics were set up, fifty of them in total covering the boot trodden field. One tent in particular rose up above the others, standing from the dull reds with vibrant scarlet and a banner of the Fire Nation hanging on either side of the entrance.

Inside, General Bujing knelt before a battle map, directing the units with his plotting rod across the map. “They’re gathered here, in the base of the field. Your company will flank their east side, while Sho and Kazan's companies will flank the west and south. To the north will be our pikeman. We'll drive them right into our jaws.”

“Efficient,” Kenji murmured. “You pinch them from either side with flames, forcing a reroute and have our men waiting. And the prisoners of war?”

Bujing smiled. “I have a plan for them. Don’t you worry. For now, boy, all you need to do is worry about staying alive.” 

“I will. Fire Lord Ozai technically threatened me to come back.”

“Did he? He’s a good man. Always cares the most about his own men.”

Kenji bit his tongue as he pushed to his feet. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Of course. Be careful. Their encampment is close by. Don’t wander too far.”

Kenji pushed through the tent flap and into the encampment. The Earth Kingdom battalion outnumbered them two to one... but they had General Bujing. The man was a ruthless, but brilliant strategist. This was going to go just according to plan.

The mainland was nothing like the Capital, where Kenji had been raised his whole life. No beautiful silks, no scents of perfume and incense. When they'd stopped in a small earth kingdom fishing village, he'd nearly wretched at the smell. He almost preferred to be in the middle of nowhere compared to the towns. 

Even in his own camp, Kenji stuck out like a sore thumb. He wore the finest armour money could buy, with bladed pauldrons atop steel of red and black. It was hot. It was muggy. It was absolutely miserable. He stripped from it in his own tent, replacing the armour with some earth kingdom clothes they’d ‘requisitioned’ from the nearest town. They weren’t aesthetically pleasing, with pale greens and browns, but the earth kingdom sure knew how to favor comfort over fashion. 

Tromping through the tall grass, he exhaled as he turned his eyes up towards the moon. And yet, he didn’t want to go home. After all...

His ‘destiny’ waited for him back home.

Maybe he could just run away. The thought made him chuckle, as his mindless pacing drew him further and further from the camp. No. That wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t be able to survive out there. Maybe he could-

He heard screeching. Like an animal in pain. His feet came to a halt as he peered through the tall grass, ears twitching about to find its source. Slowly, he pushed his way through the grass when finally, he saw it. 

A  [ coyote badger  ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/525918563811328010/776529804961775636/1371790808.png) had gotten locked in a hunter’s trap. The iron teeth bit into its leg and it wailed and thrashed about, howling and snarling, tearing at it with its long, black claws. Kenji grimaced. “Here,” he murmurs. “Just quiet down for a second...let me see if I can...”

“Let me help you out of there, little guy.”

Kenji’s heart jumped in his chest as he shrank back into the tall grass. A cloaked figure stepped from the brush, a bow fastened around his back as he stooped down onto his knees. “Got yourself stuck pretty good, haven’t you?” He murmured as he fitted his hands around the teeth. 

Who was this...? A soldier? Surely not. He was far too skinny.. Maybe he lived in the next village..?

Kenji was still and silent as he watched the boy struggle to open it. Clearly he had no idea how to work these things. He pulled and struggled and strained against the teeth, every wrong move just making it dig deeper and deeper into the coyote badger’s leg and it screamed in pain, thrashing about. 

“I know, I know!” The boy said. “I’m trying to help, so just stay still!”

“You’re doing it wrong.”

The boy tripped over his own feet in his panic to get away, boots colliding together and a spray of dead grass rose up as he fell onto his rear, spitting out bits of it from his mouth. The boy watched, dark green eyes wide with shock as Kenji pulled himself from the grass.

“W-who are you?” He stammered, pushing to his feet. “How long were you sitting there?”

“Long enough to realize you had no idea what you were doing.”

The boy flushed, making his freckles pop against the moonlight. “Okay, so do  _ you _ know how to do it?”

“It’s metal. I’m pretty good at working with it.”

“Why? You a Fire Bender or something?”

Kenji paused. “...nope. Just traveling with my...circus...family.”

The boy folded his arms. “Wow, circus family! Mind showing me a thing or two?”

“Sure, whatever. Let’s just get this guy out. You grab that end, and I’ll grab the other.” Removing a trap of that sort required the leverage of two people. As it was pried open, the coyote badger squeaked with pain. It had gone still as the second human joined it, as though accepting its fate. The moment they were pried open, Kenji pulled on a knob and it went limp, the iron teeth untensing and falling uselessly to the ground.

The coyote badger walked with a limp as it staggered to the edge of the tall grass, snarled at them before disappearing into the underbrush. The boy’s hands were coated with blood and he wiped them on his pants. “Thanks,” he said. “I hate traps.”

“Why? They get the job done, and you don’t have to exert yourself.”

“Because they’re unfair. It doesn’t even let the animals have a chance.”

“Antlions don’t give their meals a chance, either. It’s an ambush. It’s not about being fair, it’s about being efficient.”

“I don’t need an ambush to get my kill,” the boy chided. “Do you live in a nearby village..?”

“...yeah. The one... to the...north. What about you?”

“...er... the one to the south.”

“The one to... the south, huh? I know it, nice place..nice place.”  _ Oh, Spirits, this is awkward. _ “Why don’t I...walk you there?”

The boy looked like a fox antelope in the blaze of fire. He stuttered, mouth opening and closing, then finally pushed out in a squeak, “Yeah...sure!”

“Lead the way?”

_ Oh, spirits, oh, spirits, oh, spirits, WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF.  _

Sensu’s face was flushed a bright red as he trudged through the tall grass, clenching and unclenching his fists. What was he going to do once he reached the village? He couldn’t just come out now and say it  _ wasn’t  _ his home. That would look far too suspicious. 

“Are you a good shot?”

Sensu looked over. “What?”

The boy motioned to the bow. “The bow. Are you a good shot?”

Sensu shrugged his shoulder. “Decent. My dad is better. Or at least he was, until he was injured.”

“Oh? How was he injured?” He paused. “Sorry. Is that rude?”

“No! No, it’s not rude.” Sensu hesitated as he walked. “It’s... actually kind of nice to be able to talk about him. I miss him... all of them..”

“You mean you don’t live with them?”

“Uh...no. I have my own house. And he got his injury from the war. A fire bender attacked him from behind.”

“...oh.” The boy suddenly seemed less inclined to ask questions as they walked in silence for a long while. “Sorry for all the questions. I haven’t had many people to talk to lately. What’s your name?”

“...Lee. And you?”

“...Ping.”

There was awkward silence. How quickly could Sensu just knock him out and then run away, he wondered? But... did he even want to? There was no one his age in his entire battalion. And after months of being lonely and missing his family...how do you even strike up a conversation? He’d all but forgotten. 

“You have nice eyes.”

_ No, Sensu, not like that.  _

Ping arched a brow. “What?”

Sensu could feel his face heat up with embarrassment. “Your eyes,” he repeated. “They look nice. I haven’t seen gold like that before, at least not on someone in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Oh. That’s because my mom was from... uh... a Fire Nation colony.”

That would explain his metal working. “My mom lives on a picken farm,” Sensu said as they finally found the road leading to the village. “Along with my brother, Lee.”

“I thought  _ your  _ name was Lee?”

_ Oh no.  _

“It is! He’s just Lee Jr. I’m Lee Sr.”

“That must be confusing.”

Sensu gave a strained laugh. “Yeah, a little... I miss him. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him...I wonder how he and my parents are doing..”

“Maybe you can see them again, soon....I’m not too keen to see my own family.”

“Why?”

Ping grimaced. “We just don’t see eye to eye. Here we are.”

They entered into the Southern village. Sensu didn’t even know its  _ name.  _ It reminded him a bit of his old town. Quaint, small... the kind of place where everyone knows everyone. A couple pickens began to chatter at the sound of them approaching and Sensu slammed his eyes closed.  _ Be quiet!  _

“Which one is yours?” Ping asked as he drew his eyes over all of the small little houses. 

“Oh! Y-you don’t have to walk me to it, trust me.”

“I insist.”

Sensu paled and drew his eyes around the village, finally spotting the one  _ furthest  _ from the others. A small little shack. “That one!”

“That one? All right.” Ping drew over towards the house, with Sensu trailing miserably behind him. “No wonder you live all alone. Pretty small, easy to take care of... I wouldn’t be able to stand it, I’m more used to larger homes.”

“Lucky you.”

They reached the hovel and Ping waved towards the door. “Welcome home.”

.... _ no.  _ He didn’t expect him to- well he  _ did  _ tell him this was his house. Maybe he could just backtrack, just explain things... no. That would be too weird. 

“Yup! This is it. My house. Home sweet home.” He moved towards the door to push it open. It didn’t open.  _ Locked. _

Ping arched a brow. “Are you locked out?”

“Guess so! That’s a shame, guess I’ll just have to sleep in the stables-”

“No. Hold on.” Ping began to walk around the edge of the house and Sensu followed, face burning red. “Here.” Ping tapped a window. “Should be able to work this open for you. Then you’ll be able to unlock it from the inside.”

“Do you have experience with breaking into places?”

“Mostly breaking out of them. But it’s the same either way.” He drew a knife and over his shoulder, Sensu watched as he slid it underneath the window panel, fiddled with a bit until there was a click. “There you go.”

“Thanks so much. I’m so.... Relieved..you were able to help me get inside my house.”

_ Am I really breaking into someone’s house. What am I doing?! _

“No problem,” Ping said as he slid the knife back into his belt. “Maybe... maybe tomorrow we can see each other again? We can meet at the edge of town? I won’t be leaving here for a bit.”

“Meet again...I- sure! Sure, that sounds great, why don’t we meet back in the field, though?”

“The field? I suppose so.” Ping’s face was tinted red as he nodded his head. “In you go.”

“Yup! In I...go.” His fingers trembled as he grabbed the ends of the window and slowly -  _ very  _ slowly - slid it upwards without a sound. He slipped inside, eased it closed and the moment he was in, he gave Ping a wave. He waved back, a small smile on his face and made his way down the road, before disappearing. 

Sensu immediately slumped against the window, heart hammering. “That was too close,” he whispered. Now he had to get out of there, before the owners-

A low snarl met his ears. Sensu’s entire body went stiff. Green eyes peered warily over his shoulder where three dogs that had been lounging on a rotting bed leapt down onto the creaky floorboards and slowly paced towards Sensu, gums pulled back from their fangs.

Ah. Of course he decided to break into the abandoned house filled with feral dogs. One of them lunged towards him and Sensu scrambled backwards, crashing through a crumbling table set and pieces of wood exploded around him. They barked, snarled, chased after him as he ducked and dodged inside the small house. 

One of their fangs came  _ inches  _ from snapping down on his arm before Sensu knocked its head away with a wooden beam. 

Then, he saw it. 

A home at the base of one of the walls - the dog’s way in and out of the building. With the hounds snapping at his heels he charged towards it, diving down and squeezed through the earthy tunnel leading under the house. He could hear them following. Could hear their paws dragging at the soil as they squeezed after him, could hear their mouths snapping at his feet as he scrambled. Finally, he broke free on the other side, taking in a gasp of fresh air and made a beeline towards the field. 

The dogs didn’t follow. The moment he left their territory, they stood on the edge of the town, barking and howling at him as he pushed and crashed through the tall grass. At last he came to a stop, panting with his hands on his knees, eyes closed as he recovered. 

Did he really just lie and break into a house for a  _ boy?  _

What was wrong with him.


End file.
